Belated
by weesh
Summary: Will Claire fall for the persistent guy staying at the resort where she works each summer despite her vow to never date the guests? In which Quil is merely a shadow from her forgotten childhood - until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and am just writing this for fun and entertainment.**

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm returning to my roots on fanfiction and posting another Twilight story. I actually wrote most of this a year ago and thought I should clean it up and finish it to share here. Hope you enjoy!**

Belated – A Quil and Claire imprint story

. . . .

Claire walked into the Resort office where she worked full time during the summer. At 19 years of age she was busy with online classes from the University of Washington and working this job so she could save up to move away from home. She was slightly taller than average, copper skinned, with shiny black shoulder length hair and a slim figure which she worked hard to keep. Her baby fat had stuck around for an embarrassingly long time but in high school she had discovered a love for running along the quiet forest roads and trails which were abundant around her home in the Makah Nation on the Olympic Peninsula.

Hobuck Beach Resort was a short drive from her home in Neah Bay and working in the office allowed her to sneak in time for homework. For the last four years she had spent the summer working at the Resort in some way; starting out cleaning the cabins or the campsites until she graduated to the office last year. Because it was seasonal she was able to work almost the whole time they had visitors as it didn't interfere with school for long. It had the added benefit of being one of her favorite places to be with the ocean and all its wildlife surrounding her all the time. She liked the other people who worked there as well as watching all the visitors discover the beauties of her home.

Now it was late May and the tourist season was just picking up. She and the rest of the returning staff had spent the last month cleaning everything up and getting it ready for guests after the winter break. It was hard work but it paid decently and let her add to her bank account. She didn't know when exactly, but one day she would get an apartment or move away or travel somewhere. She had all sorts of ideas of what she could do with her life, just no specific plans yet beyond college. She had started working on her generals last fall and was planning on taking summer classes to get ahead a bit, and playing with the idea of studying marine biology. Unlike her older sister Andrea, she had not had that lightning bolt hit telling her exactly what she wanted to do with her life yet.

Andrea had no trouble plotting her course when she graduated from the tribal high school. She had gotten a scholarship and was off to school in California studying computer engineering and kicking butt doing it. Claire couldn't imagine being inside all day working in a cubicle doing whatever it was that Andrea did with computers and code. As she looked out the window toward the rocky coastline and the Pacific Ocean, she thanked her lucky stars that she was still here.

Since it was the beginning of the season only a few of the cabins, RV spots and campsites had been rented out in advance and people were just starting to arrive. Julie, a middle aged mother with two young teens who worked at the resort also, had everything under control in the office. The manager, an older man named Stuart, pulled Claire out to help finish up the prep work on the cabins. She was busy stocking them with towels and checking each of the kitchenettes for their required numbers of pots and dishes. She was just locking up one of the cabins when a familiar voice surprised her.

"Is our cabin ready, Claire-bear?" a female voice called out with her childhood nickname.

Claire spun around to see a large SUV parked at the next cabin over. Several youth were spilling out of it onto the gravel area and a woman with a beautiful but scarred face grinned at her from beside the passenger door.

"Aunt Emily?" Claire said as she quickly closed the distance between them and hugged her aunt.

"Hey sweetie." Emily hugged her tightly and then pulled back and looked at her. "You look so grown up!"

"I am grown up. What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she watched her three teenaged cousins run around the picnic table and fire pit in front of the cabin. Her Uncle Sam eased himself out of the driver's side of the car and waved at her. He favored his left leg slightly from some work injury he had suffered when Claire was 11.

"We wanted to come visit and thought the kids would enjoy the beach. I know Ruth would have made room for us at your house, but we didn't want to inconvenience your family and this way I can have a vacation too. You remember our boys: Tate, Kurt and Riley?" Emily said gesturing to the kids now gathered at the picnic table.

"Yeah, they've changed a lot. I'm so glad you came! How long are you staying?" Claire asked, truly happy to have her family here. As a child she had spent at least two weeks every summer with Emily's family at their home further south in La Push. She hadn't gone there in years however, and it had been at least three years since they last came to Makah so it was a treat to have them here. Emily spoke to her mom on the phone regularly but that was never the same as seeing someone in person.

"We will be here for two weeks, and we have some friends coming who are going to stay longer. We are long overdue for a trip and some relaxation." Emily said.

"Well I hope you get it. You know I love this place." Claire said.

"Stop by anytime you can, and tell Ruth and Michael we are here. We can have some nice visits around the campfire or something." Sam said, joining them.

Claire said a quick hello to her cousins before returning to work. She was already excited to work here this summer and now she was even more happy about it. There had always been something about her aunt's family and friends that made her feel so comfortable when she visited them and she felt that same love and acceptance now. She quickly stocked the last three cabins and then returned to the main office. She parked the golf cart they used to carry all the cleaning supplies in the back and walked around to the front of the office building to see what else Stuart needed her to do. She was happy and excited about Emily's visit so she didn't mind the menial tasks so much.

Just as Claire reached for the door knob at the office, the door opened and a tall handsome man held it open for her. She walked inside and turned back to thank him. She felt an odd rush of excitement when she met his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Thanks." she murmured.

"No problem. See you around." he said with confidence.

She just nodded as he walked back to a big black truck. She could barely make out two more figures inside the extended cab and heard the engine roar to life. He threw her another big smile from the open window of his truck as he pulled out and drove off toward the campsites and cabins.

"Claire. Claire? Hellooooo." Julie's voice came through to her.

"Huh?" she turned in confusion, realizing that she was still standing in the doorway staring out at the empty parking stalls in front of the office.

"Wow. I haven't seen you get affected by any guys here for years." Julie commented.

"What? No. I just really like his truck." Claire tried to sound casual. But Julie was right. After her first disastrous summer working here as a 15 year old, she had not given attention to male visitors at the beach because they were only passing through.

"He's in the loft cabins." Julie teased her. "Do you want to know his name?"

Claire shook her head. No. She didn't date tourists. "My aunt is staying in the cabins too, I saw her as I was setting things up. You can check in the Uleys unless they stopped by already."

"Uley, . . .hm. . .Sam?" Julie said, looking down the list of booked cabins.

"That's the one." Claire said, drawing her mind away from the smile of the young man she had passed coming into the office. She joined Julie behind the counter and slipped the cleaning cart keys back into the drawer. "Do we have a lot of check-ins today?" she asked.

The rest of the afternoon was normal and at 5pm Claire said goodbye to Julie and Stuart before getting into her car and driving home. First thing when she got home she told her parents about Emily and Sam staying on Hobuck Beach. Her mom then remembered that Emily had mentioned coming but never given her any specifics. Claire ate a quick dinner and retreated to her room to log onto her evening class.

. . .

That night Claire woke in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She gasped and wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. She shivered and pulled a thick sweater from her closet, wrapping it around her body over her tank top and pajama pants as she shuffled to the kitchen in her slippered feet. She flicked on the light and poured a glass of milk which she took to the table and sat down.

She couldn't remember the last time she had the nightmare, though it used to be common when she was younger. It was always the same: she was young and small and afraid, lost in the woods away from home. For some reason she had gotten the idea that she was in La Push, near Emily and Sam's house. She was running away from something but it followed her at incredible speeds and then she was faced with something white and ghostly with red glowing eyes. She knew it wanted more than anything to kill her. Just when she was certain she was going to die, several huge wolves came out of the forest. They were growling with teeth bared and she was terrified. She woke just before the wolves and white creature could rip her to pieces.

The nightmares started back when she was 11, the same time she stopped going to La Push for the summer. Back then, as a child, she had told her parents what the nightmares were about as they usually woke her in the midst of her screams and thrashing from the dream. It had upset them to know. Once she hit 14 and the nightmares came less frequently, she stopped telling them about her night terrors.

Now she wondered what could have triggered it. She thought about her life, searching for anything that could leave her unsettled, stressed or anxious and therefore bring on a dream full of fear. Nothing. She was working hard, earning money and taking online classes. She was in the middle of finals and would soon start a new semester. She had friends, everything was good at home with her parents and sister. The only thing that was possibly missing was a boyfriend, but that had not bothered her for some time. . .

Emily. Sam and Emily were visiting. Maybe that's what did it. She shook her head. Her subconscious had clearly been triggered by their presence because the nightmares started after her last visit with them in La Push. Claire finished the milk in her glass and returned to bed, confident that she had found the cause of the return of the nightmare. She had nothing to fear; all was well and she wouldn't let this get her down.

. . . .

Claire had a routine of running the Cape Flattery Trail early every morning, cleaning up before going to work, and doing classwork every night after dinner.

The day after the Uley's checked in she saw them in passing as she did her work. She even caught her cousin Tate flirting with Julie's daughter Jessica one afternoon. Tuesday evening, the Uley's second night in the cabin, Claire drove home and returned with her parents to spend some time with them, complete with chatting around the fire pit as Sam had promised.

Then as she was climbing into the back seat of her parents car to leave at 10pm a big black truck pulled up at the next cabin. Two guys jumped out of the back while three more spilled out of the cab. She just caught a glimpse of the guy she saw at the office as her dad drove away. He had stopped and watched them leave.

On Thursday Stuart changed Claire's schedule because she was done with finals, increasing her work hours so she had to change her morning routine a little the next day. Friday morning she drove to the Resort at 5am, parked at the office and then ran down the road and trail to Shi Shi Beach.

It was a cool spring morning and she was the only one out and about with the wildlife just like she liked it. But when she hiked down the steep drop to the beach she found she wasn't alone anymore. She started to give a wide berth to the man standing at the water line looking out to sea and was jogging down the sand when he turned and waved to her.

"Hey!" he called as he jogged toward her.

Claire slowed to a brisk walk as the guy with the black truck caught up to her. She was dressed for the weather in running pants and a long sleeve shirt while he only wore basketball shorts and a t-shirt. She wondered how he wasn't freezing. She was only warm enough because she was running.

"Hi." she responded, keeping up her walk.

"I saw you at the Resort office the other day, right?" he said.

"Yes." she said.

"What brings you out here so early?" he asked, falling into stride beside her.

She looked at him pointedly. "I'm not the only out here. You tell me." He might be cute, and occupy far more of her daydreams than she'd like to admit at the moment, but she wasn't about to forget that he was a stranger to her. A tall, very muscular, apparently agile stranger.

"Just enjoying the view. I love the beach first thing in the morning." he answered. "Do you run here often?"

"Really? The 'do I come here often' line?" she laughed lightly. "I've never gotten that one before."

He laughed too. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Do you ever say something that sounded better in your head and then when it's said out loud it's completely ridiculous?" he laughed again and shook his head. "What I was thinking was that if I lived around here, I'd probably come to the beach all the time, so I wondered if that's what you do."

"Why do you think I live here?" she asked, being careful not to share too much information.

"Your shirt when I ran into you at the office that first time. It's what the Resort staff wears, isn't it?" he pointed out.

"Yes." she admitted grudgingly.

He looked at her, waiting for something.

She couldn't help but smile; he was just too cute! She took a deep breath and took a chance. "I like working at the Resort because of the beaches. I can be outside a lot." she told him.

He nodded his head and looked as though he were storing this information. He seemed to approve and she wondered why that made her feel so good. She didn't know him.

"So, where are you from?" she asked.

"I grew up in La Push but I've been traveling a lot the last few years." he said.

"I used to go there every summer: I have relatives there." she said without thinking. She didn't want to share personal information because that led to more talking and she knew better than to get attached to visitors.

He nodded again, but didn't look surprised. She was sharing too much, wanting to open up to this guy, which made her slightly nervous and she didn't want to be alone with him anymore. She stopped and looked back up the beach at her escape route.

"I should start heading back. I don't want to be late for work." she took a few steps back in the direction they had come from.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"No. That's okay. I need to make up some time. You just stay here and enjoy the beach and your vacation." she said and broke into a run, praying he wouldn't follow. Soon she reached the steep trail up the cliff side and she risked a glance back. He was still far down the beach looking out to sea, not watching her. She breathed deep in relief and started up the trail.

She struggled to shake an odd, familiar feeling she had about the guy as she ran back down the road to the Resort. She showered in the public restrooms provided for the RV's and campsites, dressed in her uniform, and opened the office at 8am. It was the start of the weekend so she had several check ins which kept her busy until Julie showed up at noon. Claire took a break and ate the sandwich she had brought from home that morning. She left promptly at 5pm like usual and went over to her friend Megan's house that night.

. . .

Claire's cousin Tate came into the office the next afternoon. He leaned against the counter and peeked over at the notebook she was doodling in. "Jessica isn't here today." she told him and thought his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Mom sent me to ask you to dinner tonight. Aunt Ruth and Uncle Mike can come too." he said, delivering his message without preamble.

Claire looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, I'll call them. What time does Emily want us there?"

The 15 year old shrugged. "I dunno." he glanced out the window and huffed. "I gotta go follow Riley around."

Claire saw her 10 year old cousin jumping off the fence outside. The kid was accident prone and now she could see why he had already broken both arms over the last few years.

Tate left the office and Claire called her mom. They guessed that they should be fine if they got there by 6. Claire agreed to meet them. She could stay at the beach until dinner. That was her plan anyway. But her work day was slow and she was anxious to go by 5 o clock. She called Megan on her cell and they talked for a few minutes. Megan was getting ready for a date with her boyfriend Preston so she didn't have much time. Claire then decided to head over to Emily's early and see if she could help with dinner or have a little extra time to talk since they would be leaving in another week.

She had forgotten about the black truck until she was almost to the cabins. Her step faltered, wondering if she would see the guy again. Then she shook her head and berated herself internally. She could handle this. He was just a guy she didn't know and he could stay that way. She told herself that he would leave soon and it would be over. There was no reason to be nervous or excited right now.

As she walked around the black truck and the Uley's SUV she heard voices and saw a large group of people spread between the two picnic tables of the cabins. Her cousins were among them and Sam was sitting at the other cabin's table. Emily told her they had friends coming too. Did they know the guy with the black truck? There were four other guys who looked to be around his age there. They bore a certain resemblance to one another and she wondered if they were all related.

One of the guys saw her and said something to another with his back turned to her. He turned around and Claire recognized the guy she saw on the beach the day before. Just then Sam called out to her.

"Claire. Come over here." he started to get up and Claire hurried over so he didn't have to stand. His old injury clearly still gave him trouble.

"I didn't mean to intrude." she said, coming to stand at the end of the table next to where he sat. The black truck guy was watching her but she couldn't read his face.

"Don't be silly, you aren't intruding here. These guys are practically family. You might not remember, but you played with them all when you used to come visit us in La Push." Sam said.

Claire shook her head. "Sorry. I don't remember much about those visits." she said apologetically.

"Are your parents coming?" Sam asked.

"They should be here in a half hour. Tate didn't tell us what time, so we just guessed."

"They guessed right. Can I re-introduce you to everyone while we wait?" Sam asked.

"Sure. But I can't promise I'll remember all the names." she smiled weakly at the four new faces as they came closer.

"You've seen Quil; he told me he ran into you on the beach yesterday." Sam started, pointing to the truck guy. "Then there's Seth, Collin, Brady, and Jesse." he pointed to the others in turn and they nodded or waved in response.

"I'm Claire." she said with a small wave of her hand, trying not to feel like she was on display. It was intimidating coming into a group of people who all knew each other and being the new one. "I thought maybe I could help Emily with dinner or something." she offered, looking for an escape.

"No need. We're in charge of dinner tonight." One of the guys, Seth? piped up. He gestured toward the fire pits where she could see several dutch ovens resting in the coals.

"Hang out and relax a little, we've got everything covered." another said in a friendly way.

Then truck guy, Quil, came closer. "Nice to see you again." he said and then smirked. "Maybe you won't run away from me this time."

The others laughed at this and Claire felt her face turn red. Clearly he had told everyone about meeting her on Shi Shi beach.

"Well, I'm not out _running_ right now, so no, I won't." she said.

He just smiled at her and his dark eyes sparkled with mischief. She really liked his eyes. And his smile. And the way his white t-shirt looked against his skin. She needed to change the subject.

"So you knew who I was didn't you?" she challenged. "You knew I was local because Sam and Emily told you."

"They didn't tell me: I remembered you. I knew who you were that first time I saw you at the office." he said.

"Oh."

"You don't remember me from when you were little, do you?" he said.

"No."

"Because you and I were best friends back then." he said. "I even played with dolls and dress up because of you." The other guys laughed out loud at this, even Sam couldn't stop laughing, and Claire was reminded they had an audience.

"You shouldn't take it personally, most of my childhood is kind of hazy to me. I don't remember a lot." she said. "And if you did play with me all the time, it just shows that you had better taste in friends back then." she joked, more for the audience than anything.

The guys responded with a chorus of playful groans. One of them grabbed at his chest over his heart.

"That one hurt, Claire." he feigned pain. Another one shoved him and he almost fell over, both of them laughing.

"Shut up Collin." Quil said.

"So are all of you related, like cousins or something?" Claire asked.

"Or something." Sam said. "They've all spent too much time around each other for far too long."

"Dude, he's right. We need to get some girlfriends or something." one of them said.

"Jesse, we have to stay in one place for more than a few weeks to do that." Seth said.

"Then it's a good thing we are hanging out on a beach all summer, isn't it?" Jesse countered. "What do you think Claire: will you go out with me?"

"No, she's going out with me first, I call dibs." Collin said with a playful wink in her direction.

"Nah, Quil beat you all to the punch. He already took her on a romantic walk on the beach." Seth pointed out.

"Dang it, you're right." Jesse conceded. "Fine. Then can you tell me if there are any cute girl campers who need someone warm to snuggle up with?"

"Jesse Michael Burton! You better watch that mouth or I'm calling your mother." Emily's voice rang out over the group from the front porch of the cabin. "That is no way to talk to my niece or any other girl. No wonder you are still single." she came down the steps toward them and the boys all turned to her in deference, looking properly humbled. Sam just chuckled under his breath. Claire was impressed. The boys may be loud and boastful and teasing, but at least they respected her aunt.

"I didn't know you were here, Claire, or I would have rescued you earlier. I hope these boys haven't said anything too offensive yet." she gave a scolding look to Sam and he seemed to shrink slightly, although quiet laughter still shook his shoulders. Despite his age, her uncle seemed like one of these boys still and it made Claire like him even more.

"Emily, she's tough enough." Collin whined at her like one of her own sons would. "We'll play nice."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Sure you will." she turned to Claire again. "I would invite you inside but it's a mess. I've been trying to straighten up after my boys, but it's a losing battle I'm afraid. Besides, the weather is great out here."

"You should see our place. We could use your help, Emily." Brady chimed in, gesturing to the other cabin.

"They may need to burn it down when you leave." Sam made a face for Claire. "I hope you don't get stuck cleaning it."

"I'm just glad he's leaving with you next week. I'll take care of it from there." Quil said.

Jesse grinned at Claire. "You're stuck with us for the rest of the summer. So you just send any cute girls who check in over this way."

Emily gave him a light swat to the back of his head. "Ignore him. If they cause any trouble you just call me." she told Claire.

"I'll put your number on speed dial." Claire responded. She got some nods of approval from the group.

There was the crunching of gravel and Claire saw her parent's car pull up to the cabins.

"Oh good; everyone is here now. Is the food done?" Emily said. She went to greet Ruth and Michael.

Claire watched as the boys moved all at once in silent, ordered directions. Quil and Collin went into their cabin, returning with stacks of plates and silverware. Seth took Tate into the Uley cabin and did the same. Brady and Jesse went to the fire pits for the food. Before she knew it Claire was seated at a table with the guys while her parents and the Uleys filled the other one. Somehow she ended up crowded between Seth and Brady with Quil directly across from her. She couldn't move her body or feet without touching someone and her sense of personal space was completely invaded. No one else seemed to notice or care, so she did her best to push her slight feeling of claustrophobia down.

After the first rush of eating she ventured toward a little conversation. "So, what do you all do back in La Push?"

"Brady and I keep the peace there." Jesse said with far less bravado than earlier. "These guys have all been traveling."

"Do you travel for work? Did you go anywhere interesting?" Claire asked.

"We had some loose ends to tie up. We've been all over the Americas." Seth said.

"What kind of work do you do?" she asked.

"Security." Quil said.

"We protect the innocent from the 'boogie man'." Collin joked.

With the return of Claire's nightmares, his comment hit a little too close to home. Quil seemed to notice.

"Are you okay? You just went pale." he said. The guys quieted immediately.

"It's nothing. Sorry." she brushed it off.

"What about you? What are you up these days? I'm guessing dolls and dress up aren't your favorite past times anymore." Quil asked.

Silently Claire thanked him for changing the subject. "I'm just working and taking online classes from the University of Washington." she answered.

"A college student - she's totally out of your league, Jesse." Brady said. "Just give up now."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "And she probably has a boyfriend." he lamented and looked at Claire.

"I don't have time for a boyfriend, and even if I did, I don't date tourists." she answered.

"That's too bad." Quil said.

She looked at him and her insides fluttered. He had strong arms, and she imagined being wrapped up in them in a hug. She wondered if he was a good kisser. Claire quickly returned her attention to her food. He may be here for the whole summer, but he was still just on vacation. He wasn't going to stay and she did not want to get attached to someone who had an expiration date.

The food was eaten and a fire was lit as the sky paled at the end of the day. Claire stayed and chatted with her Aunt for a little while and then excused herself.

"I have to get up early in the morning. But thanks so much for dinner." she said. She hugged Emily tight and gave everyone else a little wave. Then she walked back to her car at the main office and went home.

. . .

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks,**

**weesh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like playing with some of the characters.**

Belated chapter 2

. . .

Monday morning Claire parked by the office at 5:15am, did a few stretches, and started her morning run. She got onto the road toward Shi Shi Beach and saw someone walking up ahead. She kept her pace, getting into a comfortable rhythm and eventually caught up to the man who was walking. As she got closer her stomach did a flip._ It couldn't be_.

Quil glanced at her as she came up next to him and automatically broke into a jog, matching her pace almost instantly.

"Good morning." he said.

Claire nodded, but kept her breathing even.

Quil didn't push her to say anything else, but kept running beside her for a while.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked.

"Running." he said.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I can see that, but you were walking before. Why did you start running when I tried to pass you?" she broke her pace and slowed to a walk.

"I thought it would be nice to run with someone instead of alone, and there you were. Do you have a problem running with other people?" he asked

"I . . . I don't know you." she said.

"You could." he said.

"No. You are a guest. I don't hang out with guests." she said.

"Is that a rule or something? Your boss doesn't like it?" he asked.

"It's a personal rule. Jessica may be fine flirting with Tate, but I don't do that." she said.

"Why not?" he challenged. "I may be really good at flirting."

Claire laughed. "You and your friends are free to chase all the girls you want on the Resort or wherever you go. But it's all temporary. I've seen it before: you guys come here, get some girls to go out with you, they get attached and you leave, like it never even mattered. I just can't do that. I won't do it."

"Are you speaking from experience?" he asked.

"I can point you in the direction of the campsites: you will find lots of young interesting people to hang out with there." she said, refusing to answer his question.

"What if I'm interested in something different?" he asked.

"Oh, well, you already know plenty of cute guys then." she said.

Quil groaned. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Listen, Quil, you may be a really nice guy and all, but like I said on Saturday: I am busy and I'm simply not interested."

"Aren't you?" he asked, watching her.

Claire's step faltered slightly but she corrected quickly and stayed on her feet. "No. I'm not." she said firmly. She did not want to look into his eyes. She did not want to think about his muscles or how he looked in the firelight two days ago.

They ran in silence after that. Claire fought with errant thoughts the whole time until she reached the point where she needed to turn around and head back for work. She slowed and Quil ran a few steps further before stopping.

"What are you doing?" he asked this time.

"This is the halfway point for today. I have to go back now." She said.

Quil nodded. "Have a nice run then." He kept going the direction they had been running and she turned back. She was a little surprised he didn't come with her, relief was mixed with loss. There was an emptiness at her side where he had been. It was confusing and frustrating. She didn't want to miss him.

. . .

That night Claire went to Megan's house and begged her friend to remind her about the summer when she was 15.

"What's going on Claire?" Megan asked.

"Just tell me what an idiot I was. Let's talk about how I was heartbroken for 6 months." Claire said miserably.

"No! Is there a guy you like at Hobuck?" Megan guessed.

Claire shook her head. "I'm fighting it but he keeps showing up places and he knows my Aunt and Uncle who are visiting. When I'm around him, I just feel drawn to him and I'm not strong enough to fight it. My head knows I should avoid him and I told him outright that I won't date tourists, but he seems determined."

"Don't do it!" Megan said. "You'll hate yourself in a month if you let him get to you at all."

"I know that!" Claire groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do Megan; he and his friends are going to be here all summer."

"Just avoid him. Be professional. You don't need to interact with him unless he needs something for his cabin or whatever, and even then Stuart can handle it." Megan said.

"You're right. I can do this. I'll be completely clear with him." Claire said, mustering her courage. By the time she went home that night she had a plan and she was going to stick to it.

. . .

Quil was leaning against a low wooden fence at the edge of the parking lot with his arms folded, looking far too attractive for 5 am when Claire arrived at the resort office the next morning. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt just like he had yesterday. It was a cloudy day and Claire had dressed warmly, for which she was grateful when her warm breath came out in white puffs as she exited the car. Again she wondered why he didn't seem to mind the cold.

"Good morning." he greeted her with a smile.

"Hi." she nodded stiffly, doing a few quick stretches before her run. "The office doesn't open until 8am."

"I'm not here to see the office." He said.

"I run alone." she said.

"Maybe it's time to change that." he said, matching her stretches.

Seeing him there, feeling an irresistible pull to him, her resolve from the night before evaporated like the morning fog in the light of the sun.

"You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" she asked.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked, his confidence was disarming.

"Why pick on me though? What did I ever do to get your attention?"

Quil's face was serious. "You were born."

"What?"

"This isn't complicated Claire: I like you and I want to be around you. It's that simple." Quil said.

Claire didn't know what to say. She looked away as she did one last stretch.

"You should stop fighting me. Either I keep showing up where you are or you can just let me come with you." he said. "I don't give up on things I want."

"How do I know you aren't some serial killer who hunts down girls who like to run?" she asked.

Quil laughed. "Really? You are accusing me of being a murderer now? Yeah, Sam and Emily love to introduce murderers to their nieces. Are you this tough on all guys who show interest in you?"

"Fine. Lets go." She said.

She started a light jog to warm up and he fell in beside her as they traveled down the quiet road. She fell into an easy rhythm and he matched her effortlessly. He was quiet, not pushing for talk at all and as she loved to do, she lost herself in the sound of her breathing and feet hitting the ground punctuated by the calls of birds in the forest surrounding her. She let her mind go blank and wander as her body worked, enjoying the familiar sights of raw nature surrounding her. She was grateful that Quil didn't intrude here, but rather seemed to fit into the scenery.

She had tried running with other people before: Shelly, one of her friends from school, had joined her for a time running the Cape Flattery Trail. She had insisted on talking the whole time and pressing Claire about school crushes and mindless chatter. This was refreshing, because even with Quil she had time to herself, time to rejuvenate her soul in the wilderness. History may cite the plentiful fishing and forests that provided shelter, but she knew the real reason her ancestors had chosen this land to live on.

She led him down the trail to Shi Shi Beach, not stopping until they reached the Point of Arches, an impressive outcropping of rocks that rose jaggedly from the beach and ocean. Here they paused, breathing deep and loud, catching their breath in the cold morning air. The waves rolled in and sea birds filled the air.

"Wow." Quil said as he took in their surroundings.

"I know, right?" Claire said.

"You don't get used to a view like this, do you?" Quil observed.

Claire shook her head. "No. It's comforting that it's always there, but it's still a surprise in just how magnificent it is every time I come here." she said.

Quil looked at her and there was a warmth in his eyes that reached out to Claire. She saw respect and admiration and something deeper as they stood, watching each other for a moment. She felt an impulse to reach out and touch him, take his hand, or place her palm over his heart just to feel it beating. There was an intimacy in sharing this place she loved with him unlike any she had experienced before. She suddenly felt raw and open and it frightened her. She looked away, turning and glancing back at the steady wall of green the ancient forest created on the cliffs above the beach.

"Claire." Quil's voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear him. She turned and saw that he had moved closer.

Her mind screamed at her to stop this. She shouldn't open herself up to someone like him. She darted away, breaking into a run and calling back over her shoulder.

"Race you to the trail!"

She pushed herself hard as she ran across the cold, wet sand. Soon she heard him behind her and she put everything she had into her mad dash down the beach. Quil caught up and ran along side. A laugh leapt to her throat and adrenaline surged through her in a final burst of speed as she reached the trailhead one step before he did.

"Yes!" she crowed.

"Argh." Quil breathed out in frustration. "I almost caught you but you are fast!" he said.

"Yes I am."

He laughed and followed as she began walking up the trail and back to the road where she maintained an easy jog on the way back to the resort office. They walked into the parking lot and Claire did a few more light stretches.

"Next time I'll be ready for a race." he said.

"Sure. I won't tell your buddies that you lost to a girl." she said and then laughed. "Or maybe I will."

"Tell them whatever you want." Quil laughed. "Hey are you going to come by and see Emily today?"

"I don't know."

"She would like to see you again; she talks about you all the time and how proud she is of you." he said.

"Really? You know, when you say stuff like that it makes me think running into you here all the time isn't such a coincidence."

"Maybe it isn't." he said with a grin as he started jogging backwards a few steps. "See you tomorrow morning." he said, then turned around and jogged away.

. . .

That evening when Claire was leaving the office she saw Emily outside walking toward the office.

"Hi." she called with a wave, stashing her school book in her car.

"Claire, I'm so glad I caught you. Do you have anything going on right now?" Emily asked.

"Nothing specific, just going home. Is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I don't get to see you much anymore and I wondered if we could chat a little bit."

"Sure." Claire said. They walked out toward the beach and sat on a large log facing the waves. It was the end of the day and there were few people left on the beach.

They chatted for a while about Claire's family, her job and classes, Emily's kids and Sam's job and things down in La Push. Finally Claire got up the courage to ask about Quil.

"Quil came running with me this morning. I was wondering, can you tell me anything about him?"

"Oh, yes, I can. I've known him for a long time. Do you like him?" Emily asked.

"I don't know what to think of him. He seems nice, I guess. I just don't usually get involved with guys here. I'm not going to just fall for some cute guy because he smiles at me." Claire said.

Emily nodded. "Well, Quil is nothing like Jesse when it comes to girls, if that's what you are worried about. He's more the kind who waits for the right girl and when he's with her he will never look away. I've been rooting for him for a long time; I'd like to see him happy and settled down. And he's great with kids."

"Whoa, slow down a little Aunt Emily. He hasn't asked me out or anything." Claire said.

"Sorry, I know. I'm just really close to all those boys. Our house is kind of a second home to them, so we aren't kidding when we say they are like family." Emily smiled fondly. "Listen, I'm not trying to meddle or tell you what to do, but Quil is a great guy. He works hard, he really cares about people, and if he is interested in you: you could do a lot worse than him."

Claire nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

"Oh, and do us all a favor and steer girls away from Jesse. That kid is a smooth talker and he knows it. He could use a reality check." Emily said with a wry smile. "Well, I should get back and make sure Sam and the boys are actually cleaning up like I asked them to. They can't be left alone for long."

They both stood up, hugged, and Claire watched her Aunt walk away.

. . .

The next morning Quil was waiting for her again when she parked for work. She said a quick hello and then they were off. He didn't say anything when she turned onto a different road, away from Shi Shi Beach. They jogged along at a steady pace as the road rose onto higher ground and they passed Hobuck Lake. Their whole run was forested and green and a misty rain soaked their hair and clothing. Almost two hours later Claire slowed to a walk to cool down just before they reached the resort again.

"I saw Emily last night. It was nice to talk to her alone for a little while." she said.

Quil nodded. "I'm glad you had some time with her. She's stuck with all of us guys too much and needs more girl time." he said.

"You're really close to my aunt and uncle, aren't you?" Claire said.

"Yes. They are good friends." Quil answered.

They were in the parking lot now. Claire began to stretch.

"I'm going to Seattle later today and won't be back for two days. Just wanted you to know I won't be here to run until I get back." Quil told her.

"Okay." Claire said.

"So just, be safe when you are out there alone." he said.

"I've been doing this alone for years, Quil. I don't need a babysitter." she said, bothered that he would think she needed him around to keep her safe.

Quil frowned. "See you later."

"Bye." Claire said. There was no emotion to her voice in her dismissal of him. She had felt a pang of regret when he said he wouldn't come tomorrow and it frightened her. She didn't want to miss him or care if he came around or not. He was getting too close to her and she wanted to stop it before it went any further.

Later that day she checked the Uley's out of their cabin and promised to keep in touch with Emily. She couldn't help but think about what Quil had said about her needing other women. She made a silent promise to herself that she would call often and keep up a friendship with her aunt.

While she was out working around the resort she noticed that the black truck was gone and there was no sign of the guys. She even laughed to herself when a group of 8 backpackers, girls and guys around her age, all showed up to camp for the next two days. Jesse would be sad he missed them.

Monday morning Claire did her running up Bahokas Peak close to home and showered before leaving for work. On her lunch break she sat at one of the tables in the campground to eat the lunch she packed that morning. She was halfway through when Quil came out of nowhere and sat down facing her.

"You didn't come this morning. I waited in the rain for you." he said.

"I decided to run near home today." she told him.

"I am quiet and I don't make you talk. I give you plenty of space when we run." he pointed out.

"I know. I just didn't feel like running here today." she said, feeling guilty that he had waited for her. She didn't know what else to say. She knew her excuse was weak but she was scared because she was starting to care about him, despite her best efforts. And she had missed seeing him over the last two days.

"Well, you owe me now. Why don't you let me take you to dinner tonight? You pick your favorite place and we can talk a bit. You aren't against talking during meals, are you?' he asked with a charming smile.

She shook her head. "I don't think dinner is a good idea."

Quil watched her for a moment. "Do you push away all guys like this, or am I special?" he asked.

Claire looked down at her hands for a moment then back at him. "So far you've been a nice guy and I know my relatives really care about you, but I don't know what you want from me. I'm not good at this kind of thing, flirting with guys or dating or whatever, I never have been. And I just don't see the point of starting something with someone who is only here for a few weeks and then leaves again."

He leaned forward, arms on the table, closing the distance between them. He spoke quietly. "Come on Claire, take a risk. Give me a chance. I know you want to."

Her heart leapt at the sound of his voice, thrilled by the challenge and his half-whispered words. "What if I'm the guy you've been waiting for? You don't want to miss out on that do you?" He challenged, leaning forward a little more.

Claire felt herself leaning toward him the tiniest bit. He was intoxicating.

"I. . . don't know." she faltered, afraid.

"Well I do. Say yes. Show me more of your favorite places, Claire." he was confident, sure of himself.

Claire wondered what that kind of confidence felt like. She thought she knew what she wanted from life before, but then he showed up and was starting to break through her resolve and turn everything upside down.

Her head dipped in a quick nod. "Yes." she said.

Quil's smile was contagious. "I'll pick you up at the office when you get off then. You'll be there this time?"

"Yes." Claire said again.

And just as quickly as he had come, Quil was gone again. Claire was in a daze. She picked up her sandwich and finished eating and after a few minutes she wondered if it had even happened. Did she really have a date after work today?

Quil was waiting in his usual spot outside when Claire got off work. His truck was parked next to her car and she had to give him credit for not backing down. She knew she was hard on him and had tried to keep her distance, but that clearly wasn't going to be an option with him. She liked that he was persistent.

"Hi." he said as she walked toward him.

"Hi, again."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Um, I don't have a change of clothes or anything." she said, pointing to her shirt with the Resort Logo on it.

"I think you look great." he said. "Come on."

She smoothed her shoulder length hair as they walked over to the cars, feeling nervous about going on a date. She was sure she was going to mess this up somehow.

But she didn't mess it up. Quil drove them to a restaurant, following her directions, and they had a nice meal and she found it wasn't hard to talk to him at all. She relaxed and gave information freely and learned a great deal about him as well. He was a little vague about his job, but she found out that he had been traveling a lot over the last 7 years, and he was going to stay put for a while now. He really needed this vacation and he was loving both the scenery and her company.

Claire wasn't sure what to think of all the compliments Quil gave her. She wasn't used to being praised or admired so much, but he seemed to mean them and not be teasing her. She couldn't ignore how comfortable she felt with him after such a short amount of time either.

After dinner he drove them back to Hobuck Beach and parked at his cabin. He walked her back to her car and left a burning kiss on her cheek. She could feel his touch the entire drive home that night.

. . .

The next morning she went to the resort for her run and was a little disappointed that he wasn't waiting to go with her. She tried not to think about it too much while she ran. She worked and at the end of the day instead of getting in her car and heading straight home, she went on a little walk down the beach. She went in the direction of the cabins, hoping to see Quil, but not knowing what she would say or do when she did. As she got closer her nerves kicked in more and she decided to just walk past the cabin a ways, then turn back. She could just be on a casual walk around the beach, right? That's what she could say if someone asked her what she was doing.

As she got closer to the cabins she noticed someone outside, even though she tried not to look or stare. It was Quil. He stood up from his chair on the deck and walked down toward her. She gave up and turned onto the path from the beach to the cabin.

"Hi Claire." he looked happy.

"Hey."

"Out for a walk?" he asked, a glint of humor in his eyes.

"I, . . yes. Um. You didn't come running this morning." she said, in a reversal of his complaint the day before.

"I overslept. It was the best night's sleep I've had in years, to tell the truth." he said. "I'm glad you came by. Come sit with me." he grabbed her hand and started back toward the cabin.

"Whoa. You are hot." she said, referring to the warmth of his hand.

He turned slightly with a smirk on his face. "Thanks. So are you." he said.

Claire turned red. "No, I meant. . ."

"I know what you meant. I run hotter than most people." he led her up the steps onto the porch before releasing her hand and they sat on the two chairs there.

"Is that why you don't seem cold in the mornings? I've wondered how you could stand such light clothes when we go running." she asked.

"Yes. It takes a lot to get me cold."

"I get cold all the time." Claire said.

"I can help with that." he said. He leaned forward and held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his again and he rubbed her hand gently between both of his. "Anytime you feel cold or scared, just come to me and I will fix it." he said quietly, his voice warm and inviting like the heat rolling off his skin.

Claire found herself leaning toward him as well. Her reactions to him were so automatic that it surprised her. She had always thought too much about how she acted around guys, nothing had come naturally to her before. Maybe he was right, maybe she just needed to find the right guy for it all to be effortless. Maybe _he_ was the one who made it effortless.

Jesse bounded around the side of the cabin and up the stairs in a few fluid motions. He stopped still on the porch next to them.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company. Hi Claire." he said with a meaningful look between her and Quil.

"Hi Jesse." Claire said.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

"I just came by for a minute before I go home." Claire said.

Quil squeezed her hand and stood up, gently pulling her with him. "I'll walk you back to your car." he said.

They said goodbye to Jesse who went inside and then walked slowly back to the office hand in hand. When they reached her car Quil stopped and faced her, keeping hold of her hand. Claire's head came just to his shoulders and she had to look up to see his face. He was standing very close to her now and she felt nervous and excited. Quil wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

Claire sucked in a deep breath of surprise. She was instantly warm, inside and out. She felt safe and cared for and a deep feeling of being completely loved overwhelmed her to the point that tears pricked her eyes. She held on tight to him, clinging to his strength as well as holding herself up. She was grateful he didn't say anything because she knew she wouldn't be able to explain. But she had an innate sense of coming home, of something that was missing being replaced even though she had not known it was missing.

Quil took a deep breath and exhaled. She thought he sounded content and happy like she felt. His arms loosened and she had to work to keep her balance.

"I'll see you here in the morning for our run tomorrow." he said.

Claire nodded. "I'll be here." her voice came out quiet, not fully formed. She stood there, mute, as he walked away. She wanted to call him back, or to run into his arms. She felt the cold seeping back in and she wanted him and his warmth. Finally, when Quil was out of sight she forced herself to move, to unlock her car and drive home. The thought of seeing Quil again in the morning was the only thing that allowed her to sleep that night.

. . .

**I would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**weesh**


	3. Chapter 3

Belated chapter 3

. . .

Claire fell into some new habits after that. She always ran with Quil in the mornings. He was willing to drive out and meet her at other trailheads around Neah Bay as well, allowing her to show him all of her favorite places. She would stop by his cabin after work before leaving Hobuck Beach for the day as well. If he was ever going to be gone or not meet her for some reason he always told her about it.

Claire's parents complained about her being late for dinner and she explained that she was seeing someone, a friend of Emily's from La Push. She reminded them that they met him a few weeks earlier when having dinner with the Uleys at Hobuck Beach. They accepted it and said she looked happy, but shouldn't be afraid to bring him around the house sometimes.

Her best friend Megan was a hold out, however, and kept reminding Claire of her disastrous fling with a guy on vacation her first summer working at the Resort. Claire offered to introduce her to Quil and his friends, or go on a double date, but Megan refused. She got busier with her boyfriend Preston too, so that Claire saw less of her during the month of June.

. . .

June 29th was the day of Claire's second date with Quil. They saw each other every day, but he formally asked her out and came to pick her up on this day. He showed up at her house with a single red rose which he gave to her when she answered the door. She led him into the house and back to the kitchen where her mother was cooking and her father was tinkering with handheld radio he was fixing at the table. Quil shook her father's hand as Claire introduced them and he nodded respectfully to her mother. Claire got out a small cut glass vase for her rose and left it there in the kitchen for her mom to enjoy when they left.

Everything went smoothly with that first real introduction of Quil as Claire's boyfriend that night. She didn't know if she should call him that or not, they hadn't talked about it. Was she okay to assume it since they spent so much time together? They hadn't talked about being exclusive either, but neither of them had time to see anyone else because they were always with each other. She was confident that he liked being with her, so she decided that titles didn't matter. She also knew that Quil's time was limited and he would be leaving at the end of the summer. She refused to waste any thought on what would happen when the resort closed at the end of the season.

Quil took her for a nice dinner and then they walked around Neah Bay and the harbor for over an hour. They walked and talked about anything that came to mind and just enjoyed their time together.

When Quil took her home they lingered on her front porch for a minute before she went inside.

Claire laughed. "This is silly. I feel like I'm 16 again, getting home from a date with some guy I have a mild crush on."

"I hope you have more than a mild crush on me." he said.

"I do. It's just, you know the feeling? Or like in those movies. This moment just feels so cliché and its throwing me off because nothing with you is ordinary or like it was for me with guys before. So this moment it weird. And I can't stop talking." she babbled.

Quil shrugged and he was so handsome it was almost painful. Claire ached inside with excitement and wants that were new to her.

"Maybe, under the right circumstances, these cliché moments aren't so bad." he said. He stepped closer and dipped his head, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Claire lifted her hands and held onto his strong arms, willing the moment to last, hoping he wouldn't let her go.

"You're right. This isn't too bad." she murmured when he pulled away.

Quil chuckled lightly. "I knew I could change your mind."

. . .

On July 10th when Claire went to see Quil after work she was met with an unexpected sight. As she walked up the path from the beach Jesse carried a large duffle bag down the steps and put it into a car she didn't recognize. Quil and two others, she couldn't remember their names, came out of the cabin behind him.

"Claire!" Jesse called as she walked up. He gave her a one armed hug and then left his arm around her shoulder as they faced the others. "I don't want to upset you, Claire, but I have to go. I know you will miss me, but try to be strong. Quil and the guys will take care of you." he said in mock solemnity.

"Idiot." Quil said under his breath while the other two laughed at their friend.

"It will be hard, but I will find a way to survive." Claire told him while he finally released her and stepped back.

"That's our girl." Jesse said and grinned at her.

"What's going on?" Claire asked, moving to Quil's side. He took her hand the moment she was in reach. Claire had noticed that Jesse ran even hotter than Quil, though there was no thrill in his touch like there was for her when she was near Quil. She decided to ask him about that later.

"Jesse's vacation is over and he is headed back to La Push. Brady and I are going to hang out here for while now." one of the guys said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot your name." she said apologetically.

"No worries, I'm Seth. I gather we'll be seeing a lot of you around here." he said with a smile.

Quil squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. "You will if I have my way." he said.

Claire tried not to blush, but she knew her huge smile gave her away. Quil made her happy. It was that simple.

"All right kids, the love fest ends here. Time for me to go." Jesse said.

The goodbyes were quick and he got in the car and drove away. Seth and Brady excused themselves to unpack, leaving Quil and Claire alone.

"I can't stay long, I have a test to study for." she said. The summer courses were short but intensive and she had to work hard to keep up on them. Especially because of a certain distraction named Quil.

"I'm glad you came by." he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll take any time you can spare, and maybe some you can't." he kissed her again.

Claire laughed. "You're a bad influence." she teased.

"You love it." he said and gave her one more kiss.

She beamed up at him. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes you will. Have a good night." he said.

Claire reluctantly pulled herself away from him and went home.

. . .

A few days later Quil drove Claire to Port Angeles for their third date. He took her hand as soon as they were on the road and Claire leaned her head back and watched the trees fly by. She decided that she could get used to this.

The day before she had called and talked to her Aunt Emily for a little while. Claire had admitted that she was falling for him, not ready to tell her aunt or anyone else that she was already completely in love with Quil. She couldn't kid herself though, more and more there were moments like this when they were together and she felt as though she had known him her whole life and she couldn't imagine him not being part of rest of it. Her feelings had come quickly and undeniably, even against her better judgment of forming an attachment to someone who couldn't stay. And somehow, with Quil, she didn't feel like any of it was temporary. She couldn't say how, but she knew she wasn't just a summer fling for him.

"You are being quiet." Quil observed after a while.

Claire turned her head toward him with a smile. "I'm just enjoying myself." she said.

"Good. Anything on your mind?"

"Nothing. Everything. How about you?" she asked.

"You look happy. That's all I care about." he said.

"No one has ever treated me like you do." she noted.

"Well, it's time you were treated right then."

"You should be careful, I might get used to it."

"I hope you do." he said. "You are important to me, and I'm not going anywhere."

Claire frowned. "Don't say that. I don't want to think about it yet."

"What?" Quil was confused.

"This is why I was so hard on you at the start. I told you I didn't want to get attached to someone who will leave. The resort will close in September, and we haven't talked about it but you will probably go back to La Push even before then." she said.

"Claire, I'm not going to just leave you because of some date on a calendar. You, this, what we have, means more to me than that. In case you haven't noticed, I don't give up on something that I want." Quil said. "I need you to know that you can count on me."

"I want to Quil; more than anything. But experience has taught me otherwise." she admitted, worried how he would react.

Quil nodded. "Okay. Just give me time to prove it to you then." he held her hand tight for the rest of the drive.

They saw a movie and got a bite to eat in Port Angeles. Claire quashed her fears and just enjoyed the ease of being with Quil. Conversation with him wasn't forced or awkward and just being with him generally put her at ease. She focused on this all night and every moment put her more at ease. They watched the sun set over the bay and the lights come on across the water, like so many earthbound stars.

Claire felt light, and free, and more secure in her life than she ever had before because Quil was here, his arms wrapped around her. He told her he would stay and prove how much he cared. She turned her face to kiss him and his lips met hers in a familiar dance. She got home late that night and slept deep and dreamless.

. . .

The following Friday night Quil came over to her house for dinner. Claire's mom had asked her to invite him after they had a talk one evening. She had admitted to her mom that she was really interested, and confided her fears as well. She cared for Quil, maybe too much, and was afraid of letting herself get even more attached to him and having him leave. She told her mom that he said he wasn't going anywhere, but she had no concrete proof he was staying either.

Claire's mom listened and was supportive. She surprised Claire by saying that she liked Quil a great deal too, because he clearly made Claire happy. So her mom posed a question and said to let this guide her: nothing in life is certain and you can't guarantee happiness forever, no matter how much you love someone, but, would she look back and regret not spending time with Quil while she could, even if it ended?

Claire knew what to do. She knew what her heart wanted and wouldn't let her mind get in the way.

So Quil came over and they all talked easily during dinner and Quil didn't even seem to mind chatting with them more after. Then they were finally left alone in the living room for a bit. Quil had not been shy about holding her hand in front of the parents, but now he moved closer and she happily melted into his side as he put his arm around her. They talked quietly; he asked about her life growing up and told her about his as she asked questions. He admitted freely that he had always liked girls and had probably made a fool of himself around them when he was younger and thought he was smooth. Then he just had other priorities for a while and no one had caught his eye like Claire did the first time they met.

She told him about her awkwardness with guys and that she had never been so comfy with someone as she was with him. She told about her 'chubby years' and he chuckled at her descriptions but claimed that it couldn't have been as bad as she thought. He noted photos of her through the house and said she was always cute. And she finally told him about her tragic summer romance at fifteen years old which had left her feeling used and unimportant. He was particularly bothered that a guy had treated her that way.

After that, Quil was invited over some time every other week or so for dinner. He handled all this well and never balked at being around her parents. This gave her even more hope, because if he weren't serious about her, she didn't think he would come around for family things.

. . .

One day in early August Claire arrived at the cabin just as the black truck pulled away. She watched it for a moment and then heard the voice of the person she thought she had just missed.

"Do you want to come in? Seth and Brady just left so we'll have a little privacy for once." Quil said.

Claire turned and smiled. "We are actually being left alone? I was beginning to think they were our self-appointed chaperones." she climbed the steps toward him on the porch.

"They are." he held out his arms and pulled her close. "And we would be completely disrespectful of their role if we didn't take advantage of their absence now." he kissed her to emphasize his point.

"You are a genius, have I ever told you that?" Claire asked, letting him guide her into the cabin, walking backward at his direction.

"Mmm." he kissed her as he closed the door. "I may have to agree with you." kiss. "Not to sound conceited or anything." kiss. "And your timing was perfect, by the way." kiss.

"Glad I could help." she murmured into his lips. Then she happily lost herself in his kisses for the next while.

They spoke occasionally, but they took full advantage of the opportunity to make out without any interruptions. Ever since Seth and Brady had replaced Jesse as Quil's roommates, they had seemed to make it their mission to stick around any time Claire came over. She liked them fine and they were fun to talk to, but sometimes a girl just wants her boyfriend to kiss her senseless. Quil was doing a good job of that now and she mentally thanked whoever or whatever it was that had taken the guys away for the moment.

But it couldn't last and after an hour and a half Quil pulled away with an annoyed groan just before Claire heard the crunch of tires on the gravel drive. Claire kissed the tip of his nose as he pouted and then stood up.

"I'll just, um, be right back." she said and stood to go to the small bathroom and make sure she was presentable.

Quil nodded and then smirked. "Good idea."

Claire straightened her shirt from where Quil's roaming hands had lifted it a bit. "You can't do that often, you know." she informed him and he chuckled at her light indignation. She could tell he was pleased with himself, and as much as she wanted to be bothered, she couldn't be because she was too happy. She ducked into the bathroom as she heard voices outside.

As she splashed water on her face and combed her fingers through her hair she heard the guys come in.

"What, no Claire?" Seth asked.

"And here I was afraid you would have done the deed while we were gone." Brady added. Claire wrinkled her nose at her reflection in response to his crude assumption. She could hear the rustle of plastic bags and guessed they went to the store for more food. Those boys could eat anyone out of house and home.

"She's in the bathroom." Quil said. She heard a light thump and a soft 'ow' from someone. She guessed it was Brady.

"I could smell her the second we walked in." Seth said quietly and she wondered if she heard him right. Smell her? Did she stink or something? This was a cabin full of guys and their general odor, so she couldn't be worse than them.

"Relax, we behaved, . . . mostly." Quil said. She could hear that he was smug, and she kind of liked that. One last check in the mirror and Claire was satisfied. She went back out to the main room.

"Oh, hi guys." she said. All three were in the kitchen putting away the groceries.

"Hi Claire." Brady grumbled. Yep, he was the one who got smacked.

Seth looked at her critically. "Well, you don't look like you've been defiled."

"Calm down Seth. We are all adults here and can be mature about this. Just because Quil has a girlfriend and he is hotter than you. . ." she let the insult trail off and was pleased to see Brady's mouth form an O and Quil nod appreciatively.

Seth nodded grudgingly. "Good one. But hey, someone has to look out for you."

"Thanks, but I am a big girl, you know." she said, placing a hand on Seth's arm.

The guys exchanged looks and Brady coughed awkwardly. Then Claire remembered something.

"Oh, that reminds me," she took her hand from Seth's arm and reached out to Brady, poking at his forearm with her finger and then reaching up to his forehead. "What is it with you guys and extreme body temperatures? Jesse was really warm like Quil, and you too." she poked at Seth again and he shied away a little. "Quil said it's genetic, but then you guys claim you aren't related either. So what's the story?"

"Umm, it's . . ." Seth started, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Brady wouldn't look at her.

"It's hard to explain." Quil said.

"Okay, now I really want to know. You all look guilty or something." Claire said.

"It is genetic, like I told you before." Quil said. "It comes from our ancestors, and yes some of us do share common ancestors. There is a group of us Quileutes who have the trait passed down over the generations. It also has ties to our traditions and the legends at the center of our beliefs."

"Which legends? My parents told me some of your tribe's stories too when I was growing up because of Aunt Emily living there."

Quil looked at the others and Seth shrugged. Brady just looked nervous.

"Did they tell you about the spirit warriors and the wolves?" Quil asked.

"Yes. The one guy, I don't know his name, got stuck without a body so he merged with a wolf or something." Claire summarized.

"That one. We are descended from his line, and being able to change into a wolf increases body temperature." Quil froze, looking as though he said something he shouldn't.

"So your tradition is that your people could change into wolves, so you run high temperatures.?" Claire asked.

"We can only change when it's needed." Seth supplied. "When there is a threat to the tribe."

"Then its good things are peaceful. But if there's ever a zombie apocalypse, I'm going to want to stick with you guys." Claire said, teasing a little. "Well, that's cool, your traditions I mean. I'm not really a believer but they are fun stories. I always liked yours because wolves are incredible. I mean they are strong and can be brutal hunters, but they're gorgeous too, you know?"

"Sounds about right." Brady said in a quiet voice.

Claire looked at the three large men standing in the small cabin kitchenette with her. They looked serious and possibly upset.

"Did I say something wrong? I wasn't trying to be offensive, I swear. But you guys have to admit your high temperatures are odd. It just made me wonder." she said.

"No, honey, you didn't do anything wrong." Quil moved closer and slipped an arm around her waist. "We are just sensitive about these things. Not everyone understands why we hold so strongly to the old traditions. We never know how someone will react when we talk about them."

"Alright. But guys, relax; it's me. I love one of you so I accept what you believe, okay?" she said, hoping to lighten the mood. She wasn't used to the guys being so serious and it was worrying her.

Now they all stared openly at her and she wondered how they could have found anything wrong with what she just said. Quil started to smile in wonder and then she realized what she said. She had just told them all that she loved Quil.

"Dang it!" she said, walking away and sitting heavily on the couch. She hid her face in her hands.

Quil was sitting by her instantly. "Hey, Claire, come here." he pulled at her hands, trying to see her face.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, . . . you heard me! I said it too soon and now you are going to freak out and probably dump me. And I had an audience! It should have been just the two of us, doing something romantic or whatever. Argh!" she flopped back against the cushions and wished the couch could swallow her whole. The first time she had ever said out loud that she loved a guy and she blew it!

"Claire, sweetheart, its okay. Please, look at me." Quil rubbed her leg soothingly.

"No." her answer was muffled by her hands. She didn't care that she was being completely childish.

"Then how can I look you in the eye when I tell you I love you too?" he asked.

"What?" she uncovered her face and stared up at him.

"I love you." Quil said gently, looking right into her eyes, and, she felt, into her soul.

"I love you too." she said.

Quil smiled. "I know."

Claire sat up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight and hiding her face against him. They still had an audience after all. She felt like she could laugh or cry because she was so happy and overwhelmed and she still felt foolish for blurting out her feelings. So she did the only thing that made sense and she held onto the man she loved with all her might. And he held her too.

. . .

The month of August flew by and before Claire knew it her finals were over and her tribal celebration was upon them. She dragged Quil all around Makah days, to every event she could, including making him run with her on the Bahokas Peak trail fun run. They even ran into Megan and Preston so Claire was finally able to introduce her friend to her Quil. Megan was reluctant and reserved at first, but warmed when she saw how Claire and Quil were together.

The night after the festivities ended Claire was curled up against Quil watching a low fire burn out in the fire pit in front of his cabin. His arm was slung around her shoulders and she played with his hand, tracing his fingers with hers, watching how the flickering light played on his skin.

"Tell me more about your traditions and beliefs." she prompted him.

"I don't know where to start." his voice was low and vibrated through his chest onto her back as she leaned against him. She liked the feeling.

"What matters to you most? And why?" she said.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Since I was a kid I've liked the stories. But when I was sixteen. . . they just really hit home. I mean, I think about the people in the stories now and I can imagine what it might have been like. In our tradition, our tribe has had enemies, other people and things, but the very worst are the Cold Ones. People today might call them vampires, but they are more than that to us. They are immortal and indestructible. They have ties to one another too and live a kind of half life. And they can kill anything in their path so easily. So, I don't know, I think it's comforting to have someone who can fight that, something strong enough in the wolves to destroy what people can't fight on their own."

Claire nodded. "That's beautiful." she watched the glowing coals for a moment. "I kind of feel that way about you."

"What do you mean?" Quil asked.

"I feel really safe with you; like the wolves make you feel. You are strong and sure of yourself and I know I have nothing to be frightened of when you are around. Is that strange?" she asked.

"I'm honored." he said quietly and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Claire."

. . .

By the first week of September the Resort was beginning to resemble a ghost town. Any families with children had left in the last few weeks of August because school would be starting up. Now there were a few college age singles left camping and older couples traveling on their own in RV's or the cabins. Quil and his friends were hold outs too, but the Resort would close at the end of September and Claire felt her time was running out.

Quil was calm, however, and kept meeting her to run or hike every morning. She still went over most afternoons to see him for a bit, usually being teased by Julie or Stuart as she left the office. And Quil came over for dinner most Sunday nights. He said her mom was as good a cook as Emily and hoped the talent ran through the whole family. To prove that it did she made him dinner one night at the cabin. He banished Seth and Brady when they started salivating at the smells coming from the kitchenette. He seemed to enjoy the meal and kissed her thoroughly before she went home to prove it.

She was walking to his cabin on a Wednesday evening that first week of September when she saw something strange. Several cars were parked near the cabin, but she knew the rest of the cabins near his were vacant. The vehicles ranged from old cars and a beat up truck to new shiny cars that couldn't be more than a year or two old. She could hear voices but couldn't make out any words, it sounded like an argument to her though.

She walked around to the front of the cabin and saw people both on the porch and inside the house and it was clear that they didn't agree on something. Seth, Brady, Jesse and Collin were all present, along with 2 others with incredibly pale skin.

A man she didn't recognize saw her and shushed the others. She walked slowly toward them, uncertain, thinking she should probably just go but at the same time curious as to what was going on.

The crowd shifted and Quil came outside. His face was a mixture of relief and sadness when he saw her and she could tell he was upset. He came down the steps and pulled her into a hug.

"Just the person I needed to see." he said quietly into her ear.

"What's going on? Who are those people?" Claire asked as he released her.

"Just some people I know. They want me to come back to work even though I told them I want to retire."

"Retire? Isn't that something you do at 60 or something?" Claire asked.

"I can afford it, and I've paid my dues." he turned back toward the group on the porch and spoke louder. "You've had me for fifteen years and I've given you everything. I deserve this now."

Claire felt uneasy. What kind of security did he do and for whom? He always told her it was Tribal business and left it at that.

"I should probably go." she said.

"She's right. This doesn't concern her." one of the pale men said.

"The hell it doesn't!" Quil spat, taking a threatening step toward the man. "You shouldn't even be on this land. She has every right to be here and know what happens in my life. I denied myself of everything, of _her_, for years, and now you think a few months off is going to cut it?"

"The threat isn't going to disappear just because you are tired of fighting it." the other pale man said.

"I know that. But maybe it's not my responsibility anymore. There are others to do the work and Sam's sons are showing signs of joining soon. Let them have their turn. I've done more than my share." Quil said.

"They are coming here. It's a response to all the pack has done over the years." the second one said.

Quil cursed and walked away, muscles tense as he circled the fire pit.

"Quil." Seth came down the stairs.

"No. It was _their_ idea to turn it into a war in the first place." he jabbed a finger at the pale men. "You pulled us into a fight we never should have been part of and you had us do your dirty work because you wanted control. I'm so sick of this!"

Claire had never seen him this angry and she was nervous, but she wasn't afraid_ of _him, just _for _him. And she knew he was angry because of her, because what these people wanted would affect their relationship.

"Besides, I don't even know if I can help." Quil said, he sounded defeated. "It's been over three months. I haven't even tried lately."

"Taha Aki went years and was still able to fight." Collin said.

"Yeah, but he lost everything too." Jesse said. Claire had never seen him so serious.

"Quil, I think I better go. I don't belong here." Claire said. She didn't understand a thing that was happening and she was afraid she was making it worse for Quil by being there.

"Yes you do." he said forcefully. Then he calmed and looked sorry. His voice came quiet and sad and pleading. "Claire."

She went to him and placed her hands on his face, looking straight into his eyes as she spoke gently. "It's okay. I don't want to cause trouble here, so I'm going to let you work this out. Just call me later and I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget we are running the Cape Flattery trail again." she said.

Quil placed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about this. I didn't want to pull you into this mess. I thought it was over." he whispered.

"I love you." she told him.

Quil crumpled and pulled her into him, his body warmer than it had been lately. It was then she realized that he had been gradually cooling off and coming closer to a natural body temperature for a while now. She remembered what the guys had said about their heat being related to their tradition of wolf warriors and protecting their tribe. Security. Over the last few weeks she had asked him to tell her more of his traditions and legends. She loved the feeling he put into the stories and now she knew why. _He_ was a warrior.

She hugged him tighter. "Oh Quil." she said.

"I'm not going to leave you." he asserted, but she felt the pain in his voice.

"What threat do the wolves have to fight now?" she asked.

Quil pulled back and held her at arms length, searching her face. "How did you . . .?"

"That's what you are, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"And all the guys?" she nodded toward Seth and the others standing beside him in loose formation. Behind them one of the pale men looked impressed.

"Yes." He repeated.

"That seems pretty important." Claire said.

"Not as important as you." Quil asserted.

One of the pale men came closer and Quil turned Claire so that he stayed between them.

"I keep forgetting the strength of the imprint. Clearly it does find strong matches for you." he studied Claire. "I can see why you are unwilling to be parted."

"What is he talking about?" Claire asked, keeping close to Quil. The pale men put her on edge.

"You and I have a special kind of bond. One that he should know better than to challenge." Quil answered Claire and then he spoke loud for everyone to hear. "Claire and I have some things to talk about, so I think it's time to say goodbye. You will know my answer soon."

The pale men nodded and then went to the two newest cars. They moved with an inhuman fluidity that gave Claire chills.

Claire, Quil and the guys watched the cars drive away and all of the guys visibly relaxed.

"I still can't believe they just showed up like that." Brady said.

"Alice had a vision and she wanted to warn us." Seth said.

"Yeah, but they didn't have to come demanding stuff." Collin complained.

Quil watched Claire, both apprehensive and admiring, but silent.

"You handled that really well. When did you figure it out?" Jesse asked her.

"Just now. Things they said, the stories Quil told me, it all just clicked together all of a sudden. And he got hot again."

Jesse smirked, a joke on his lips.

"You've been getting colder, are you sick?" Claire asked Quil.

"No. I stopped changing into a wolf so I can be more normal and age and stay with you." Quil said.

"You gave it up for me?" Claire was shocked.

"That was always my plan. I never hid it from anyone, including the men who were just here. When I formed a relationship with my imprint, then I was out. No looking back." Quil said.

"Imprint. You said it's a bond. What does that mean?" Claire asked.

Seth cleared his throat and suddenly the rest of the guys were heading into the cabin, apparently to give them some privacy.

"Quil?" Claire asked, watching them go and wondering what it all meant.

He took her hand and led her over to the chairs around the fire pit. "There is one more thing you don't know, or don't remember." he began.

"What is it?"

"I came here this summer to see you. I first met you a long time ago, when you visited Emily in La Push when you were just 2 years old. You don't remember that, but I do. After that your parents let you come to La Push every summer and I got to spend time with you. But that stopped when you were 11."

Claire was confused. "You said that one of the first times we talked, but I don't remember it. Wait. My nightmares started when I was 11 years old. Nightmares about a ghostly white man with red eyes. . . and there were wolves." she trailed off as the images came again, now magnified by the two pale men who had just left.

"They got too close, came after you and Emily and the other imprints to punish us. I almost didn't get to you in time. Your parents told me you had nightmares, but had otherwise blocked it out. I couldn't put you in danger like that, so I kept my distance and spent the years hunting down anything that could be a threat to you or anyone else." Quil explained.

Claire took it in, fragments of memories coming back to her. She had blocked out so much of her childhood, forgotten so many things. She had forgotten Quil.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk about it sooner, but I was happy for the fresh start." he said and his expression softened a bit. "And then the way I felt when I saw you again, and how you fell for me too. . . I didn't want to mess it up."

Claire was quiet, trying to process it all. She wasn't mad at him for hiding this, because she wouldn't have taken him seriously or given him a chance at all if he had led with some story about being a shapeshifter and having a bond with her. She would have run away and quit her job if needed to avoid him. And she couldn't deny her feelings for him. She was surprised that this news didn't disturb her more. But she knew Quil, she knew the kind of man he was and how he treated her.

In her silence, Quil continued. "I stopped phasing that first day, after I saw you at the front office. You were here and I knew it might take work, but I had a chance with you. I didn't change once after that and my temperature eventually dropped because of it. I did use our runs to keep track of anything strange in the area though, but I never smelled a bloodsucker, so it was fine. And the guys have been running patrols around here on occasion too, making sure nothing followed us here. That's why part of the pack was always here, to help me protect you."

He swallowed hard and his eyes grew red. "It was so hard to stay away all those years and I missed you all the time I was hunting. But I couldn't let it happen again." he shook his head, haunted by the past. "It would have killed me if anything happened to you."

She didn't know what to say, if there was anything to say, but Quil was looking more and more miserable each moment and she needed to express to him that everything was okay. None of it was logical and in the back of her mind she knew she should be upset, that these kinds of things couldn't be true, that he had lied to her, so many things. But they didn't matter. Something deep and nameless inside her compelled her to accept it all and to accept him along with any failings or mistakes he might make. And she loved him. It was an escapable fact at this point and his look of worry and misery was too much for her. She got up out of her chair and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Quil held her tight, like a drowning man holding to a life raft. His breathing grew ragged and she thought he might be crying. Her strong, confident Quil was showing her everything. He trusted her enough to break down in front of her. And she held him even tighter.

"It's okay." she soothed, stroking his hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Quil lifted his face and she brushed a tear stain from his cheek with her fingers. He kissed her softly, sweetly, and she knew she never wanted to be separated from him.

They sat there, holding each other as the sun set. They spoke little, and Claire didn't mind. She felt that everything had been said and she was just enjoying holding him and being held in return. It soon grew colder, however, and Quil said that they ought to go in.

Claire didn't really want to see the guys right then and decided to head home. She kissed Quil, told him he didn't need to walk her to the car, and made the familiar trek back up the road to the parking lot.

. . .

**So, she knows . . . what do you think? Please review. What was your favorite part of the chapter?**

**weesh**


	4. Chapter 4

Belated chapter 4

. . .

As Claire drove home she tried to figure out what she would tell her mom about Quil, if she ever tried to talk to her about what happened today. Then she realized that her parents already knew. They had sent her to visit Emily as a child, until the attack that spurred her nightmares. So they had lied to her too. They had even pretended to meet Quil that first time she brought him to the house. Had they known he would be part of her life all along? They certainly didn't seem to mind her attachment to him and she wondered just how much they knew. She decided that she wouldn't be doing any school work that night. She wanted to talk to her parents.

When she got home her parents were in the living room watching tv. She sat on the couch with her mom and leaned back into the cushions, feeling exhausted. Her mom muted the tv.

"You look tired honey." she said.

"Hi mom. Nice to see you too." Claire deadpanned.

"Is everything okay?" Dad asked from his armchair.

Claire sighed and decided to just go for it. "I want to talk to you about Quil. I learned something today and it's given me a lot to think about. I need you to tell me what _you_ know about him."

"He's a nice guy." Mom said. "And he makes you happy."

"Not a bad kid. Easy to talk to and he treats you well." dad said.

Claire shook her head. "No, I mean it. I want to know how much you know about him."

Her parents exchanged a look.

"I know you met him a long time ago in La Push. I know he's a Quileute warrior. Please, just talk to me like a grown up and not your little girl right now." Claire said.

Dad sat forward in his seat, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking down at his hands. "It was strange at first, when Sam and Emily told us about the wolf pack. And then Quil, this sixteen year old kid who looked like he was on steroids, wanted to be around you all the time. You calmed him down and he made you laugh better than anyone else could. He played anything you wanted to play, even let you dress him up and stuff, which should have been creepy but it wasn't. I can't even explain it."

Mom nodded. "Watching you two together was magical. You were so tiny and he was huge and he was just so careful with you. He loved you like you were his own child. He was more of a nervous mother than I was sometimes too. When you got sick it was like someone was slowly cutting off his arm. He hated that."

Dad continued. "I saw the Pack in action. One of their enemies came on the beach one time when you were 5. You were back at the house with your mother and Emily, but I was out there with the guys and saw it all. It was a rainy day so we were the only ones on the beach. One minute I was playing football with Sam and Quil and their friends, and the next they had changed into these huge wolves. One of them stayed with me and the few other family members there on the beach, staying between us and the others while they faced off against one man. He fought them and I'll never forget the sounds of it. The wolves pulled him apart and then changed back and set the remains on fire. Quil was the one who stayed behind to protect me."

"I remember that day. The guys were on edge for the rest of our visit that afternoon and Quil wouldn't let you out of his sight when they came back from the beach." Mom said. "He was always appropriate with you, and was just happy being around you. We knew the other imprints of course, Emily being one of them, and there was talk that one day you and Quil might have a relationship. He hated talking about that though."

"He and I talked a lot about it back then." Dad said. "He wanted to be sure that I knew his feelings for you were innocent. Then after the attack that you saw when you were 11 he told us to stay away. There was a kind of war going on between the Pack and their enemies and the loved ones were being targeted. That was a rough time. He insisted we break ties in order to keep you safe, but without seeing him regularly you had terrible nightmares. He called once a year or so, always sounded exhausted, but he had to know you were okay."

"They never left us without protection though. One of the young men of their tribe changed into a wolf very young. His family didn't understand or want it and moved here to Makah. He secretly kept in touch with the pack and kept an eye on us for them too."

"Who?" Claire asked.

"Danny." Mom answered.

"Danny? Drugstore Danny, like the big brother I never had, my friend Danny who scared away Chad when he bullied me in 6th grade? That Danny?" Claire spouted.

Dad nodded. "That Danny."

"So he was a spy for Quil? Oh my gosh! It's a good thing I love him so much or I would be completely freaked out right now!" she stood up, unable to hold still and paced the front room.

Mom smiled at me and Dad looked a little sad.

"You've all been lying to me, for pretty much everything I can remember in my life. And then Quil showed up this summer, apparently planning for me to fall in love with him, which I did, and you knew him the whole time but pretended not to, and my friend down the street is a secret wolf spy protector person. Is that right? Is there anything else I'm missing here?"

"Quil didn't know you would love him back. He came hoping to at least be friends. He didn't tell you about your connection so you wouldn't feel pressured." Mom said.

"Well I would have! So, he's smart then." Claire said, beginning to calm down. She took several deliberate breaths to ease the panic. "I know him right? I still know who he is. All the time we spent this summer, all the talking. I know who he is." she said quietly, trying to hold to something that made sense. The visitors and everything that happened earlier that day was crashing down on her.

Quil was mad at them for coming. He was done with it, he just wanted to be with her and be normal. He deserved that didn't he? He'd been fighting monsters for her entire life and now he wanted to stop that and just be with her. She should be flattered right? Or creeped out. Maybe both.

Claire ran into her dad who stood in her path as she paced. He took hold of her arms to steady her and he looked her in the eye. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I swear to you I wouldn't let Quil near you if I didn't know he was a good man and will treat you right. So think about it, the way he treats you, the way he makes you feel: is any of that changed by what you know now? Are your feelings for him any different?"

"No." Claire answered. "But is that okay? I mean, should I just be alright with all this and act like it doesn't matter?"

"It all matters," her mom joined them in the middle of the living room. "You just have to decide if it's part of him you can accept, or if it is a problem."

"Take some time and think about it." Dad said.

Claire nodded. She wasn't hungry and she felt wiped out. She went to her room, lay on her bed, and fell asleep while she thought over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

. . .

In the morning Claire hit snooze on her alarm a few times. She was groggy and had not slept well and had a hard time getting going. She made it to work just in time to open the office. Julie arrived a short time later, having dropped her kids off at school. Stuart had noticed that Claire was tired and closed off, so he left Julie in the office and took Claire with him to give a final clean and close up to some of the cabins. They worked in adjacent buildings so she wasn't completely alone, but this way Claire was left with her thoughts.

She wasn't sure if she should thank Stuart for this time or not. She knew that she loved Quil, and when she was with him she felt secure and sure of herself and even his feelings for her. But when she was alone, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She found that she didn't see Quil any differently than she had before, other than over the last few months she had become completely attached to him. Yesterday when he had been upset and hurting, she wanted nothing more than to take that away and make him feel better. Now she was starting to question if that was a normal part of their relationship or if it was a product of their imprint bond. That made her think of the legends and the extraordinary part of his life which was brought into sharp relief yesterday as well. Could she accept that without a further thought? Would he have to go help those creepy white men? What bearing would that part of his life have on them if they stayed together? She still had so many questions and a small part of her was afraid of disappointing Quil if she didn't react properly.

She didn't want to question herself like this. She had always known her own mind before and been able to trust it. And she used to wonder about angst and how people could put up with so much that seemed completely unacceptable in relationships. Now she was starting to understand it. If the only questions were about her and Quil and how they were together, then she had no doubts. But you throw in outside forces on their lives and things got very complicated.

Claire had sent a small s.o.s. to Megan in a text earlier that day, and her friend was there at the office when she got off work. Claire hadn't seen Quil all day and he was oddly silent, not sending her texts or anything when she missed their morning run. It was a relief not to have to give excuses while she sorted out her own thoughts.

"Boy trouble," Megan huffed, "totally sucks."

Claire nodded glumly.

"But I know how to fix it: we're going out, just us girls. I told Preston I am off the grid tonight and he's going to go hang out with his friends, so I am all yours." Megan said, looping her arm through Claire's and guiding her to the car.

They went to dinner, sitting and talking about life, limiting chatter about the guys for hours, finally indulging in some dessert before leaving the restaurant close to closing time. Megan dropped Claire at home where she said a quick goodnight to her parents and went to bed.

In the morning Claire only snoozed a little, then packed a backpack with a change of clothes and dressed in her running outfit. She ran to work in the rain, showered and stashed her things in her car which she had left the day before when Megan picked her up. Then she welcomed the tedium of work because it got her mind off Quil for a little bit at least. She felt bad that she hadn't talked to him, but also welcomed the break so she could wrap her head around everything without his influence.

That day Stuart put Claire and Julie to the task of going through paperwork from the entire season, preparing everything for closing up and closing out the books so the accountant would be satisfied and have what he needed. They ate their lunches and snacks in the office surrounded by piles of papers, apologizing for the mess to the two guests who came in asking for something or other.

At 5 o'clock when she was released from the stacks of paperwork until the next day, Claire paused at her car. She looked down the road in the direction of Quil's cabin. Her work today had put into sharp relief the fact that no matter what happened between them, he would have to leave in two weeks because the cabin and the Resort would be closed. She put her keys back in her pocket and walked out onto the wet sand of the beach so she could walk past if she didn't see any lights on at the cabin. She was nervous, unsure of what she would say to Quil.

When she got closer, she saw that he was sitting on the porch during this short break from the rain. She turned onto the path up the cabin and he stood up, coming down the stairs and meeting her by the fire pit.

"Hi." he said. All of his usual confidence had fled and he looked sad and uncertain.

"Hi." she said in return.

"You didn't show up to run, or stop by yesterday, so I was afraid . . . I thought you didn't want to see me." he said, sounding terribly broken.

"I overslept yesterday, and I've just been doing some thinking." Claire answered.

Quil nodded his head and took a few steps away, pacing over the gravel and coming back toward her but maintaining his distance.

"I'm sorry Claire, for bringing you into my mess. I just wanted. . . I hoped. . . argh! Forget it. I'm just sorry." he sounded disgusted with himself. "You'll be better off anyway." he said and walked back toward the cabin stairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked. It was strange to see him this way and just like she knew it would, his pain made her want to comfort him.

"I need to call a friend and stop him from getting me an apartment. And I should pack." he said.

"Apartment?" she asked, moving closer to the cabin as well. Seeing him now, she instantly knew what she wanted.

Quil turned toward her reluctantly. "I was going to try and stay, before, because I thought you might want me to." he shook his head. "I was assuming, . . and. . ." he exhaled loudly.

"Well, don't stop being pushy now." Claire said. Quil stared at her. "I mean, you pushed your way into running with me and made sure I couldn't ignore you all summer. Now you're just going to walk away?"

"Isn't that what you want?" He asked.

Claire stepped closer and reached out for his hand, sliding her fingers into the familiar warmth of his skin. "No. You may come with a lot of baggage, but I'm a pretty strong girl."

Quil pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her in one fluid motion. "You are incredible." he said.

"So are you." she responded into his shoulder.

Quil gave her a squeeze. "I thought. . . I don't know."

"K, you need to stop thinking then, it's just not working for you today." Claire teased. Quil laughed in relief.

"Alright. No more thinking today." he agreed. "I kept imagining the worst anyway."

"Well stop it, alright?" Claire leaned back to look in his eyes. "Just don't keep any more secrets from me, okay? Not even if you think it's for my own good."

"Alright." he agreed. "You're really okay with all this?"

"I am okay with this, right here, between us. The rest will take a little getting used to, so be patient with me." Claire said.

"I can do that." Quil said.

Seth stuck his head out the door. "Thank goodness! You were starting to scare us Claire. Quil was moping and it sucked." He was pushed out the door by the rest of the guys who then stood on the deck smiling down on Quil and Claire.

"Wait." Claire said. Five sets of eyes focused on her. "What about those freaky guys who came by? What happens with that now?"

"We got that covered." Brady said. "We will tell them Quil is out, no discussion."

"Thanks." Quil said.

. . .

Within the next 5 days the guys were packed and leaving the cabin. Quil was only headed back to La Push for a few days to pack up his things from a house he shared with the guys in the Pack. Danny had helped him get into a duplex in Neah Bay, only a few streets away from Claire's house, and he was moving in the next weekend.

Megan was a little surprised by the development, since she thought their girl's night out was because Claire had broken up with the summer fling guy. Claire had to convince her that this guy was a keeper so she suggested a double date with Megan and her boyfriend of two years, Preston.

Claire's dad helped Danny and the Pack move Quil's few belongings into the duplex he was renting. Quil bought pizza to thank everyone and they sat on the couch and the floor in the front room eating afterward. When the food was gone everyone got into their respective vehicles and Quil and Claire were left alone in the oddly cluttered, yet empty space. Quil looked at the boxes and exhaled loudly.

"I don't suppose you want to stay and help me unpack. . ." he trailed off, giving her a pleading look.

"Alright. I'm such a push over for you." she grumbled, getting to her feet.

"I'd rather you help make this place cozy, you know, a place where you would like to spend a lot of time, in the future, hopefully." Quil said, his meandering words getting quieter as he progressed.

"Why is that?" Claire smirked as she moved closer to him, snaking her arms around his waist. "Why ever would you want me to be comfortable here?"

Quil kissed her lips lightly. "I don't know, just a thought I had." kiss. "That it could be nice to see you a lot." kiss. "And seeing as I am so close now and I'm sure you want to be neighborly and make sure I am not lonely. . ." He kissed Claire's smiling lips.

They eventually did get started unpacking. Claire busied herself in the kitchen and main rooms while Quil moved things around the bedroom and put his clothes into the closet and dresser. Together they moved his furniture around the living room until they found the best arrangement, which consisted mainly of Quil moving things and Claire directing him. They placed his books, music and a few family keepsakes on the bookcase and the room suddenly became more welcoming and almost looked lived in. Quil looked around and smiled. He pulled Claire down onto the couch with him.

"This is much better. Thank you for staying and helping me." he said.

"Well who knows how this place would look if you were in charge? I just helped make it presentable." Claire said.

"What, you don't like the bachelor pad look?" he teased her in return.

"If I wanted to hang out in frat boy apartments I would have moved to Seattle for college." she responded.

"Well, I am glad you're here with me."

"Me too." she said. Claire's phone buzzed with a reminder that her mom was making dinner for them all.

"Time to go home." she said, standing up and grabbing his hand to drag him along with her. He locked the door and got in her car, saying that he would just walk home after.

. . .

The Resort was fully closed. Claire took a larger load of online classes and she divided her time between school work and Quil. He got a job and she coordinated with his schedule so they could see each other almost every day. It seemed to Claire that there was a constant stream of Pack members visiting every weekend, crashing in the second bedroom of Quil's place. The guys even bought a bed and small tv to keep there for their constant visits.

Claire accepted this as part of their lives, but knew underneath it was the threat that the pale visitors had brought. Quil had not phased once since being reunited with her, but his temperature had not completely dropped again after the small flare-up caused by the pale men. Claire didn't want to think of them as vampires: it was just too strange even though the boys had explained that they were the nice kind of vampire who was no danger to her.

She had, however, seen Seth in his wolf form one time at her request. He met them on a secluded trail on a particularly rainy morning at 5:30 am so there was little chance of his being seen. He met them as a human, had stripped down to his boxers and handed his pants to Quil, all of which had made Claire slightly uncomfortable. He stepped far back into the brush with more than enough space around him considering his great level of control, and proceeded to explode out of his skin as he transformed into a large wolf. Quil stayed close to Claire, remembering her reaction as a child and her subsequent nightmares. She was shocked to see the reality of what she'd been told and even remembered in fragments that she had previously assumed to only be nightmares.

Claire immediately hid behind Quil, images from her nightmares returning full force even in the daylight. She was able to calm herself after a few minutes and stood trembling next to Quil. She wouldn't move any closer to Seth, but she watched him and he sat patiently and quietly, eventually taking two steps closer so Quil could toss his pants which he carried in his mouth further into the trees. Then a partially clothed Seth returned to them, keeping a fair distance between himself and Claire because she was still clearly upset. She assured him she wasn't afraid of him, but it took a lot of getting used to.

"Tell me about it." Seth said, pulling his shirt back on over his head. "It's pretty shocking the first time your skin comes apart and you suddenly have four legs and a tail." he said with a good-natured smile.

"Thanks though, for showing me." Claire said.

Later, back at Quil's she asked him if he missed being a wolf.

"I won't lie, there are moments I miss it. I miss the freedom and speed of running and the connection with the pack was incredible, even though we had no privacy. But there are a lot of things I don't miss too, like the secrets and sneaking around. And being away from you." he said.

Claire leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Quil said.

. . .

**and we're almost done. One more chapter I think. let me know what you like about this story**

**weesh**


	5. Chapter 5

Belated Chapter 5

. . .

October passed peacefully with Claire in school and Quil working and constant visits by the pack members. Temperatures dropped and Claire found plenty of reasons to cuddle with Quil, especially since his temperature was running hot again. She liked his touch, and while she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she felt most at peace and comfortable when she was in his presence. She was still a little skeptical about the supernatural aspects of Quil's life and their imprint connection, but she could not deny what she felt with him.

. . .

One evening at Quil's place, they were sitting together on his couch. Quil's arm was around her shoulders while she snuggled happily into his side. Claire asked him something that was on her mind.

"I was talking with Aunt Emily the other day about imprinting and her relationship with Sam. It got me thinking and I was wondering, if I am your imprint, how could you stay away from me for so long? It's been years."

Quil was quiet and still for a moment. "It was hard. I don't think I could have done it if you weren't in danger. The worst moment of my life was when I saw you cornered by that bloodsucker. I couldn't let that happen again so I spent every minute afterward hunting down and killing everything that could put you in danger like that." his hands began to shake with his last statement and Claire sat up to look directly at him.

"At first, when you were still young, I wanted to come and check on you all the time. I ran halfway here a few times." he admitted. "But I stopped myself because I didn't want to lead anyone to you. None of the leeches knew that you lived outside of La Push, and they wouldn't expect that one of our mates would ever be far away. So keeping my distance helped protect you. But I did talk to Danny on the phone a lot." he chuckled lightly and began to relax again. "He was watching out for you and you had your parents. I just had to trust that one day the threat would be under control and I would be able to see you again." Quil lifted a hand to her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb, threading his fingers back into her hair.

"Being here with you now is more amazing than I ever dreamed it could be." he said.

Claire melted into him then, leaning close and kissing him, reveling in his arms holding her tight.

"I'm glad you came back." she said.

"I couldn't stay away any longer. The only vampires left on this continent are friendly ones who have an agreement with the Cullens like we do. They are no threat to us or to you. Now the Cullens are working on Europe a bit, reaching out to other Cold Ones who are reasonable. That's what the men were here to talk to us about that day: they want some of us to go help across the ocean. There is no way I am putting an ocean between you and I." Quil said firmly.

"They said someone was coming." Claire reminded him.

"Yes. Sometimes, rarely, leeches form connections. There is a small group from Russia who were angered when we killed their friends who came through here taking out random hikers a year ago. The Cullens say they want revenge for this and are planning to come here soon. The pack is waiting for more information, which their fortune teller can't see yet." Quil explained. "It's not the first time we've had backlash after killing a leech."

"Are you worried?" Claire asked. "I mean, you said you haven't changed in months."

"Our pack is still pretty large and the Cullens will be coming to help as well. I don't think they will get near us, but no matter what happens, you will be safe." he promised.

. . .

November brought freezing rain and an increase in Claire's classwork in preparation for midterms. She continued running at least three days a week, always joined by Quil, and simply put on her warmer running clothes and hooded rain jacket so she wouldn't come home completely soaked to the skin. They didn't have to get up quite so early as in the summer, since Claire's classes were online and Quil didn't have to work until 9 am. Sometimes when their run was over Quil would stay at her house for a little while and hold her tight to help warm her up. But most days he had to go home and shower to get to work on time.

By the middle of the month Claire noticed that members of the pack were around more than usual and Danny could often be seen outside his house, even in the bitter cold, seeming to keep an eye on everything that happened on their street. Claire asked Quil about it one night when she was over for dinner.

"One of the Cullens, the one who sees the future, tipped us off that a small group of enemies might be headed our way soon. We are just trying to be prepared." he told her.

Claire shivered, remembering the sickly glowing eyes from her nightmares.

Quil rubbed her back soothingly. "I won't let anything happen to you, I swear. Just don't go wandering off alone right now, okay?" he said and squeezed her shoulder playfully.

"What? You don't want me to be one of those girls in a horror movie that you yell at because she goes walking alone at night?" Claire teased him.

Quil groaned and leaned back onto the couch, rubbing his hands down his face.

"Ugh, don't even joke about that Claire." he whined.

"I am smarter than those girls, I promise." she said.

. . .

The last day of November Claire and Quil went out on a run. It was a cloudy morning with misting rain so no one else was out on the trails. Claire was enjoying the morning, focusing on the chorus of footfalls she and Quil made on the quiet, rain dampened earth. They spoke occasionally, but for the most part both were happy with the peaceful quiet of the forest. Claire was meditative while Quil was doing some final planning on a special night for him and Claire close to the New Year. His thoughts drifted to the small ring box buried in his sock drawer which held his grandmother's wedding ring.

A gust of wind buffeted them and Quil instinctively grabbed Claire's arm pulling her to a stop just as a figure appeared on the sodden path twenty feet in front of them. Quil positioned himself between Claire and the red-eyed man. Claire felt his body heat spike and radiate toward her like a furnace as she stood close to him, fingertips on his back as a snarl rumbled deep in his throat.

"Ugh, it's true that you smell of wet dog." The man commented as his face showed his disgust.

"Claire, run back the way we came." Quil ordered.

She began to back away from Quil, wanting to do as he said, but unwilling to turn her back on the embodiment of her childhood nightmares.

When she was about ten feet away the vampire made a move and Quil exploded into a mass of chocolate brown fur and snapping white teeth, lunging at the man. Claire stumbled back a few steps, gaping at the spot where Quil had just been and where a large brown wolf now engaged an incredibly fast and angry immortal whose unearthly red eyes were trained directly on her. The wolf snapped, leapt and dodged, keeping the vampire from advancing one inch down the trail toward her.

Claire took several more steps back, worried about leaving Quil. She was concerned for his safety despite his obvious strength and ability to deal with his opponent. The horrific idea of somehow losing him now was paralyzing.

Just as she began to work up a good panic at this new idea, Claire heard something crashing through the underbrush of the dense forest moving directly toward them. Her fear escalated and a scream built in her throat only to die when she saw a large Russet colored wolf hurtling through the trees with a burly pale man at his side. Both of them were growling fiercely and immediately engaged the lone vampire alongside Quil.

Claire fell backward, sitting on the wet ground. It was her nightmare all over again, the red eyes, the wolves and the fighting. She tried not to scream as she watched the wolves bite at the enemy, and the pale man who seemed to be an ally ripping off the other vampire's arm. The enemy screamed in fury, trying to round on his opponent, but unable to focus with three adversaries.

His eyes trained on Claire again, he smirked at her and without any warning he lunged at the brown wolf who had been her first protector. Quil reacted instantly, throwing his body to the side and curling back to bite the shoulder of the leech as he hurtled into space where his enemy had been, dodging whatever the vampire had planned. The wolf's teeth sank deep into his shoulder and he was jerked to a stop. His red eyes registered shock and then he was overcome by snarling and ripping as the other two pounced on him, quickly reducing him to a pile of limbs and mangled body parts.

Claire cringed and looked away, hiding her face in her hands as she began to cry. The fear and panic caught up to her and she couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her small form.

Large warm hands closed around her arms and she fought for a moment, kicking and hitting until she realized she wasn't being hurt. She opened her wet, bleary eyes to see Quil kneeling in front of her, some sort of cloth tied around his waist. His skin was scratched and covered in flecks of dirt but he was not bleeding badly. He was there, solid and real and human again in front of her with a worried expression on his handsome face. Another sob ripped from her throat and Claire threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and holding on for dear life.

"Quil." she squeaked out.

"It's okay. It's over now. I've got you." he reassured her as he settled her on his lap and she was surrounded by his strength and fiery heat.

A burning, acrid odor filled the air and Claire opened her eyes again, looking beyond Quil to see two more men standing over a fire spouting thick black smoke into the crisp morning air. The large pale man gave her a half smile from across the clearing and Claire guessed that the copper skinned man in gym shorts must have been the other wolf, but she didn't recognize him at all. He picked something off the forest floor and tossed it onto the fire before looking up and meeting her gaze.

"Claire." Quil pulled back from her so he could get a good look at her. "Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice just then. She hoped she would be okay, but she felt far from it right now. She ran her hands along Quil's arms, feeling a few slight scratches which marred his smooth skin.

"They'll be gone in no time." the other pack member said. "We heal really quickly, and that leech barely touched him."

"Oh, Claire, this is Jacob Black and Emmett Cullen. The rest of the pack is still in La Push. They and some of Emmett's family took out a group of 6 other leeches that attacked there the same time we saw this one." Quil told her.

"Is everyone okay?" Claire asked.

Quil smiled. "Of course. Don't forget, we've been fighting his kind for years. We know a thing or two about fighting."

"How can you joke about this? It was so scary! I am never laughing at a horror movie again." Claire said.

All three of the guys laughed at that and Quil relaxed a bit but still held her close. Claire lay her head on his bare shoulder and then glanced down, really looking at his covering for the first time. It looked like his track pants, but they were shredded and wrapped around him instead of looking like proper pants anymore.

"Holy crap, are you naked?" she exclaimed.

The three men laughed out loud at this and Quil kissed her on top of her head. "Yeah, you are going to be just fine." he said.

"So what do we do now? I'm new to this." Claire said.

"You really don't remember the last time you saw a fight like this, do you?" Jacob asked.

Claire shook her head. "For years I've had nightmares, and the few snippets I saw, or remember, just feel like a nightmare. It's always a guy with red eyes and some wolves all surrounding me and I know I am about to die. That's where it stops."

"No wonder you freaked out." Emmett commented, but he still looked at her approvingly.

"And you changed." Claire faced Quil again. "It's been months and you changed just fine."

"He's been changing for years. It will take more than a few months for him to be able to stop completely. Just ask Sam." Jacob said.

"Uncle Sam? I keep forgetting he was one of you. But, you all heal so fast, so why is his leg the way it is?" Claire asked.

"That's something else you blocked out." Quil said. "Sam was trying to stop changing back then, kind of like me now, only it had been a year for him. When he ran into the leech that attacked when you were 11, it got a hold of him just when he was trying to phase. The leech crushed his leg, damaging the bone and muscle. He was able to change and fight a bit, but that was the end for him. No one knows why he didn't heal fully from that."

"Poor Sam. It was my fault." Claire lamented.

"No! Don't you ever say that to him." Jacob warned forcefully.

Claire looked to Quil who explained. "You are his niece and my imprint. He would have done anything to protect you, just like the rest of us would. It's what we do and he's never wanted to change that."

"And the leech was after any imprint he could find. It could have been Emily, Ness, Kim or Rachel." Jacob said.

"Don't sweat it, Claire." Emmett added with a grin.

She nodded but still felt bad. "Okay."

"Now, could someone find me some pants to wear?" Quil asked. "I really don't want to walk all the way home in this." Emmett burst out laughing and Jacob snickered. Quil chuckled good naturedly but Claire knew he was serious too. How do you explain walking across town wearing only an improvised loin cloth of shredded track pants? By now it was close to 8:30 am and there would be more people out and about who could see him.

Quil helped Claire to her feet, then stood up from his sitting position on the ground where he had held her after the trauma of the wolf and vampire fight. Standing up, he did look ridiculous holding the pants around his body. She didn't want to leave him and she was still shaky, but she had something to do for him and that helped her stay in control. Emmett, the only fully dressed male in the group, accompanied Claire from the trail onto the road, leaving Quil and a half-clad Jacob in the protection of the trees. Emmett jogged with her to Quil's apartment where she pulled the spare key from its hiding spot and opened the door. Then she quickly grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt from his room and then took the car keys from the hook by the door and asked Emmett to drive her back to the trail in Quil's car.

Once Quil was dressed, and after a quick phone call to Emmett's sister Alice, Jacob and Emmett said their goodbye's and headed back to La Push. Everything was quiet now and Quil and Claire were alone again. She could almost, almost, pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened, except for Quil's very hot hand resting on her knee as he drove her home. Her parents were both at work and she gave them each a quick phone call, telling them that she just wanted to say hi. This way she confirmed that they were both fine, but she was still anxious. She didn't want to be alone and told Quil as much. He called in sick to work and made them some breakfast. Claire didn't think she could keep any food down, but Quil convinced her to eat a little, while he easily devoured enough for three grown men.

After eating, Claire dragged Quil to her room and curled up on her bed with his arms around her and she fell into a sleep of exhaustion. She was aware of his phone buzzing on occasion and the quiet rumble of Quil's voice as he spoke to people. Claire didn't listen and she didn't care as she came in and out of sleep, so long as his arm rested against her side and his heat warmed her, she knew she was safe. And at that moment, she was afraid she wouldn't ever feel truly safe again. Not after seeing what she had seen that morning.

. . .

**What do you think? One chapter left after this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Belated Chapter 6

. . .

Claire was cold. She woke up startled in the dark and alone.

"Quil!" she shouted for him and in seconds her door was flung open, blinding her with light from the hallway. He sat on the edge of her bed and she hugged him tightly as her parents appeared in the doorway as well.

"You were gone. I was alone." she said, unable to stop the tears that sprang to her eyes.

"I'm here. I didn't go far. I won't leave you alone" Quil reassured her.

Claire's mother came into the room and stroked Claire's hand which rested on Quil's shoulder. "Quil was just telling us what happened this morning, sweetie." she explained. "I'm so glad you are alright."

Claire released Quil and hugged her mom. Her dad joined them as well, holding his family tight.

Ruth had just finished making dinner for them all that night, including Seth who came up to talk to Quil. He told them all about what happened down in La Push and assured them that all their family and friends were safe and well. He had also spoken with the Cullens quite a bit after the fight and it was confirmed that there were no more known roving vampires in the Americas that they knew of. All who remained were friends and would not be creating any new vampires without teaching them proper ways or destroying them if they posed a general threat to people.

When Seth left at 9pm, Claire's parents mentioned that it was time to turn in, they both had work the next day. Claire began to panic at the idea of Quil leaving.

"Logically, I know I should be fine: the threat is gone and we are being guarded and kept safe which is incredible. But logically, vampires and shapeshifters don't exist either and what I witnessed this morning isn't possible. I honestly don't think I can sleep tonight, or if I do, I know I will have nightmares." she told her parents and Quil.

"I have a suggestion. If it would help to have me close, I am willing to sleep out here on the floor or the couch or whatever if it's okay with Ruth and Michael." Quil offered.

Claire's parents looked at each other and at Quil and Claire in turns.

Michael spoke up first. "Let's be honest with each other here. Claire, if Quil sleeps in our house tonight, will you stay in your own room or will you come out here to be near him?"

"Or will you ask him to your room when you think we are asleep and won't notice?" Ruth asked.

"I probably won't sleep unless I can feel Quil near me." Claire admitted.

Michael frowned. "That's what I was afraid of. Listen, it's hard enough to accept that your child is grown up, and now you want me to let your boyfriend sleep over. These are special circumstances, and if it was anyone but Quil it wouldn't even be a discussion." he looked at Claire sternly and she nodded in understanding. He huffed. "Just be respectful and don't do anything, . . . you know, . . . tonight okay?"

"No sir." Quil quickly agreed.

"Dad!" Claire said, turning red.

Michael shrugged. "I'm not going to pretend I don't know how you two feel about each other, and I'm not going to pretend that things don't happen. As a father, I definitely don't want to know about things happening either. But you two are adults and I trust you. So just don't prove me wrong, okay?"

Ruth frowned but didn't argue what was already said by her husband. They said goodnight and walked down the hall to their bedroom, closing the door. Quil and Claire were left standing alone in the living room.

Claire shivered and Quil put his arms around her. She turned into his heat, resting her face against the hollow between his neck and shoulder, and slid her arms around his body.

"Will I ever feel like things are okay again?" she asked in a soft, very young sounding voice.

"Yes." Quil answered certainly. "At first you will go around waiting for monsters to jump out at you all the time. But then, in a week or two you will realize that you went somewhere or did something without even thinking about monsters or being afraid. And then, eventually, it will become hard to remember why you were so worried to begin with."

"Promise?" she asked.

"You may be surprised how easily you can adjust to a new lifestyle." Quil said. "Now, come on, I need sleep if you want me to stay this sexy."

Claire laughed as Quil guided her back to her room. He waited outside her door while she changed into her pajamas. When she let Quil back into her room she pulled his t-shirt off over his head and he raised his eyebrows at her with a smirk on his face. Claire just shook her head and pulled him toward her small bed. They lay down, wrapped up in each other and slept.

By the next day Claire was much more calm. After breakfast Quil left for work but he promised to come back when his shift was over. Michael left for work as well and Claire was alone with Ruth.

"So, did you sleep well?" her mom asked.

"Yes. I slept all night, mom, nothing else." Claire assured her.

Ruth smiled at her daughter then asked, "Any nightmares?"

Claire shook her head. "No. But honestly, I think having Quil's arms around me all night helped there. I know you don't want to hear that but it's true. I feel so safe with him."

"I know and I'm glad. He's good to you and that's all I could want." Ruth said.

"Thanks mom." Claire said. "There's something else though."

"What?"

"I don't know if it's the imprint thing, or just normal love, but yesterday everything became really clear. I want Quil to be my forever." she admitted. Her mother smiled so she continued. "There was this moment when he was fighting the vampire and I thought that I could lose him, that he could be taken away from me, and even the _idea_ of it hurt so badly. I don't want to live without him."

"Well, I don't think he could live without you either." Ruth said.

. . .

Quil felt for the small velvet box in his pocket one more time. He'd been checking and re-checking every five minutes for the last hour since they arrived at Sam and Emily's house for the New Year's Eve party. He was so excited and anxious that he was about ready to forget his plan to wait until midnight.

Across the room Claire was talking to Jared's thirteen year old daughter Pamela and Ness Black. She looked up from her plate of food as if she could sense Quil thinking about her and smiled at him. He grinned back like a fool but he didn't care. He was in love and if all went well he would be engaged by the end of the night.

Claire belonged with him. It was simple. She knew it too. Ever since the vampire attack in Neah Bay she'd been more open with him and more sure of their relationship. He didn't know exactly what had changed for her, but clearly something had and it was working in his favor so he wasn't about to complain.

Jesse clapped Quil on the shoulder and joined him in the corner with his own plate piled high with food. They ate and talked for a while, joined by others occasionally. Quil gave Claire space to mingle and talk with others but he couldn't help but look around every few minutes to see where she was. A few times he caught her watching him as well and shot her his cocky smile, letting her know she was caught.

The pack kids were playing games in the family room while the adults milled around the kitchen and front room. Word spread that Jesse dared Seth to eat a whole turkey the next day. Quil had his arm around Claire's shoulder as they talked with Jared and Kim, who invited them over for dinner the following week.

Eventually they were left alone for a moment and Claire smiled up at Quil.

"Everyone is so nice here." she said.

"You are part of the pack too, as far as they are concerned." Quil said. "You have been most of your life."

"I'm glad the people in your life can accept me." she said in relief.

"Was there any doubt? You are very likeable, you know." Quil said, leaning in.

"Am I?" Claire teased as she leaned as well.

"Definitely." he said and then kissed her.

An hour later they stood among the pack as the final countdown to midnight and the New Year began. When everyone began chanting together 10, 9, 8, Quil pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened the lid as he dropped to his knee. Claire's eyes opened wide when she saw this and he grinned up at her.

"Will you marry me Claire?" he asked.

The chanting around them stopped at 4 and everyone in the room seemed to turn and stare. Claire nodded her head. "Yes." she said.

Quil gently took her shaking hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Then, with a little tug from Quil, she sat on his knee and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him and laughing.

"Happy New Year!" Sam's youngest son Riley shouted.

Everyone chorused "Happy New Year" in return and then the adults began congratulating Quil and Claire while the kids enjoyed more time to play before their parents sent them to bed.

Claire laughed and smiled for the next hour until Quil left. She had already planned to stay the night at the Uley's house while Quil crashed with the guys. They would drive home the next day. As she lay in her borrowed bed at 3am, she stared at her ring, glinting faintly in the dim light coming through the window. She couldn't stop smiling. If anyone had told her 6 months ago that she would be engaged tonight she never would have believed it. But then Quil came along and changed everything and she couldn't be happier.

The next morning Claire met Quil's family as they shared the news of their engagement. Then they drove back to Neah Bay to tell her parents who were happy for them.

A few days later Claire and Quil stood overlooking Shi Shi Beach as they stopped in the middle of their run to rest for a moment.

"So we have the date now: we'll get married on March 3rd." Claire summed up their discussion that morning.

"Yes." Quil nodded in agreement. He had spent most of the morning pushing for something sooner but finally conceded that Claire could have time to plan the wedding she wanted. Three months was the most he would allow since his vote was to get married next week.

"There are some other big decisions to make too." Claire said.

"Like what?" Quil asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Where are we going to live after we get married? Am I moving into the duplex with you? Do you want to go back to La Push?" Claire began listing off.

"I will live wherever you want, whether it's here or La Push or anywhere else. I want to do what makes you happy." Quil said seriously.

"You make me happy." she said.

Quil grinned and kissed her.

"You're right though. Where we are doesn't matter." she said.

"We can move every year if you want to. I have some money saved up so we can travel a bit. We can both find work wherever we go, I'm not worried about that." Quil said.

"Me neither. So we'll figure that out later." Claire said. And she meant it. As long as she was with Quil, it didn't matter where she was. She did think she would like to travel the country and have Quil show her things he's seen and places he's liked over the years.

Her future was full of endless possibilities and Quil. She was happy.

. . .

**There it is. I know this fandom was more active a couple of years ago and I use to have some regular readers for Twilight stories but no one is reviewing this story. I have one more basically complete story about Jacob and Leah which I could finish and put up here, but I'm afraid the time is past and no one will read it. If you have read this and would possibly be even a little bit interested in reading a new Twilight fic by me, please let me know. Otherwise I'll forget about it and just post another Austin and Ally story I have almost finished and be done with Twilight. **

**Either way, Thanks for reading this!**

**weesh**


End file.
